30 Days of RinHaru
by mermanie
Summary: The 30 day OTP challenge for Rin and Haru. (Plenty of fluff with NSFW sprinkles) Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Holding Hands

**Hello Everyone! So this will be all my writings for the 30 day OTP writing challenge for Rin and Haru which is one of my all time OTP's, I just love it so much! Anyways, I believe the chapters are chronological (most of the time) with a few out of place but I try my best. Also, all reviews, follows, and favorites are greatly appreciated and thank you so much for reading! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Day 1: Holding Hands**

"_Wait you're not walking home alone are you?" Rin asked Haru as the two boys packed up their bags. Practice was over at the Iwatobi Swim Club and it was time for the boys to go home. _

"_Well there's nothing else I can do, Makoto's sick at home." Haru replied simply as he slipped his shirt on over his head. _

"_Yeah, I hope he gets better." Rin said, troubled as he tried to think of a way to help Haru. His face brightened immediately as a thought popped into his head. "How about I walk you home?!" He piped up, cheerfully thinking it was the best idea he had thought of. _

"_It's not necessary." Replied Haru in that monotone demeanor of his. _

"_Come on Haru!" Complained Rin, "Let me walk you home!" _

"_I said it's not-" Haru stopped short, turning with his bag on his shoulder to look at Rin's pleading face. He sighed. "Fine." _

"_Great!" Cheered Rin, hopping off the locker room bench. "Well let's hurry before the sun goes down!" He said grabbing Haru's hand and pulling him along and out of the building._

_They talked on the way, Rin more so than Haru, about their day and other trivial things that came up. Rin was enjoying himself a bit too much, feeling a little victorious that he got Haru to let him walk him home. Rin was kind of in his own world and it wasn't until he came to that he realized he was still holding Haru's hand. _

_Rin tried to steal a glance at their hands but was unsuccessful as he caught Haru's eye, looking back into the blue pools. He made an attempt to nonchalantly let go of his hand, turning his face away his cheeks now a light pink. _

"_You just noticed didn't you?" Haru spoke up. _

"_No I didn't I just, I-" Rin struggled trying to make up a plausible excuse to not sound like an idiot. "Well you didn't say anything either!"_

"_I thought it felt kind of nice." Haru replied as he gave a small shrug bringing Rin's attention back to him. "But you let go so I guess you don't want to hold my hand-"_

"_NO that's not it I, I just…" Rin stuttered his cheeks turning more red than pink now while facing Haru head on. He stopped talking and took a breath instead. He glanced at the ground before reaching for Haru's hand again, grabbing it tightly. "I mean, I guess I do…" He murmured. _

_Haru didn't reply, but instead Rin felt a small reassuring squeeze from his end that made Rin's heart beat just a little faster. _

Rin stressed on the childhood memory rather than reminiscing on it. Probably because he was 17 now and understood more of what it means to hold hands than when you do when you're a kid. But then again it could also be because he was presented with a similar situation.

On his evening run, Rin had stopped at a convenience store at the end of it to buy some water only to run into none other than Haru in the middle of buying his stupid mackerel. After pestering him again to let him walk him home, Haru finally relented. Only this time was different because Rin had such an intense urge to hold Haru's hand.

He didn't know, or rather want to know, why, but he just really wanted to and was struggling on how to go about it. The conversation was scattered, not really able to keep it going with Haru being his usual and Rin flipping out on the other end.

Rin sighed. _Damn it, this would've been a lot easier back then. You don't really give a second thought to it. _He thought to himself.

Haru looked over at his friend quizzically. Rin was usually the chatty one. He was confused, wondering what was wrong and why the conversation kept seemingly hitting a wall. He look forward again, taking note that Rin looked a bit stressed as if he were thinking about something really hard.

Haru glanced out of the corner of his eye at Rin again, noticing as Rin kept on taking quick short looks at Haru's hand…and that's when it all clicked.

Haru sighed. _Honestly Rin. _

Haru simply reached over, taking Rin's hand before intertwining their fingers together. The action made Rin jump, pulling him out of his reverie and turning his stressed face into one of shock now.

Haru continued looking at Rin, smiling a bit at the different emotions on his heated face, his mouth open as he tried to think of something to say.

"How?" was all Rin could choke out, probably trying to ask how Haru knew what he was thinking.

Haru shrugged, now looking forward again. "I've told you before, it feels nice."

Rin looked away, feeling just how red he probably looked. His embarrassment had always shown way too easily. But even so, apart from feeling the blush on his cheeks he also felt Haru. He felt the warmth of Haru's hand through their intertwined fingers and he smiled thoughtfully, giving the hand a small squeeze. He was glad he wasn't the only one who remembered that moment. And he was glad he could re-live it again.


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling

**Day 2: Cuddling**

Haru exhaled, leaning back in his kitchen chair finally able to relax. His study session with Rin had actually gotten pretty difficult and he still wasn't sure how exactly to find co-terminal angles but either way he was so glad it was over now. Haru began clearing his books off the table while he waited for Rin to come back from the bathroom. He stuffed them back in his bag when he heard the familiar sound of rain outside his window.

"Ah damn." Groaned Rin appearing through the doorway. Haru turned to look at him as he walked back towards the table, continuing to stare out the window. "I didn't think it would actually rain." He muttered, scratching his head.

"Well it was pretty cloudy…" Said Haru.

Rin sighed heavily as he checked his phone. "It's already late, even if I wait it out it'll just-"

"Why don't you just spend the night then?" Interrupted Haru.

Rin raised an eyebrow, surprised at the offer. "Um well sure…yeah if you don't mind…" He replied trying to avoid looking at Haru. He could admit he was a bit shy since he hadn't slept over since they were kids. And well since he was just starting to accept the fact that he thought of Haru more than just a friend.

"You don't need to be so shy Rin." Added Haru, standing up. "We've known each other for years now, it's not like you haven't slept over before. Now come help me bring some blankets from upstairs." He finished walking past him and out of the kitchen.

"Wait where are we bringing them to?" Asked Rin, following behind him.

"I figured we'd just sleep in the living room since it's bigger there than my room."

"We?" Asked Rin, his voice a pitch higher.

"Well yeah." Scoffed Haru. "I'm not gonna let you sleep by yourself."

"Um, well okay." He murmured, looking down to hide the hint of pink he could feel on his cheeks.

"Okay." Agreed Haru.

The two collected a couple of pillows and plenty of blankets from upstairs, bringing them all back to the living room and tossing them on the couch. They moved a couple of things around to make just a bit more room, before setting up their sleeping space right between the couch and TV.

"Do you want to watch a movie before bed?" Asked Haru pointing at the pile of movies next to the TV.

"Um sure." Said Rin. "You pick though."

"If you say so." Replied Haru reaching for the DVD's. "By the way I left some PJ's in the bathroom for you to change in."

"Alright thank you," He answered, now standing. "I'll probably go change then." He added before heading towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and looked at the neatly folded pile by the sink. He stripped himself of his own clothes, slipping on the white tank top and gray sweats Haru had left him.

Rin smiled to himself catching the scent of Haru's shirt. It smelled like him. _Agh, cut it out Rin. You're acting like lovesick girl._ He thought to himself. He rolled his own clothes up into a little ball before reaching for the knob and walking out.

He was surprised to find the living room empty with just the beginning of the Lord of the Rings playing on the TV. Rin figured Haru had left to get ready for bed himself so he took the liberty of making himself comfortable. He took one of the blankets, wrapping it around his shoulders and propping himself up against the couch.

Rin tried to pay attention to the screen but was more so lost in his own world until he heard Haru's footfalls as he walked back to the living room.

"Haru you really would pick a three hour long mov-" Rin stopped as he glanced at Haru who was just staring at him intently. "What?" he asked. Rin waited for a reply but instead the silence continued before Haru took a step towards him.

"Haru what are you st- HARU!" Rin exclaimed, as Haru knelt onto the blankets before crawling up under Rin's blanket, perching himself as Rin had but between Rin's legs instead. "Haru what are you doing?" Rin nearly shouted, completely surprised.

"It's cold." Haru said flatly, pressing his back against Rin's chest. "It's easier to get warmer this way." He added as he stopped moving, now comfortable.

Rin was of course surprised, even shocked but he wouldn't pass up on such a golden opportunity to hold Haru. "Well I guess…" He murmured, as he carefully wrapped his arms around Haru, trying to get comfortable himself as he wrapped the blanket around both of them.

Haru slowly leaned back, resting his head against Rin's shoulder. Rin knew his face was probably red already and would get even redder if Haru kept this up. But even so he let his own head fall a bit, resting his forehead on Haru's hair. It was ridiculously soft and he couldn't help nuzzling it before resting his cheek on it. _This is really too perfect._ Rin smiled as he thought to himself.

Haru gave a small smile as he felt Rin rest his head on his own. He was happy he'd gone through with it. It really was cold, but… that wasn't the reason why Haru had decided to crawl between Rin's legs. In a last bit of courage Haru reached for Rin's hand, intertwining their fingers under the blanket. He heard Rin's small intake of breath by his ear at the action, which made him smile just a bit more. Being around Rin made his heart skip a beat, but he would never tell him that.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaming

**Day 3: Gaming**

"NO!" Shouted Rin as the familiar sounds of Mario dying came from the TV. "Haru!"

"That was not my fault." Haru instantly replied, setting the wii controller down, and crossing his arms. "If you hadn't died earlier this wouldn't have happened."

"It's not that hard to jump over a goomba Haru!" Rin continued shouting. "I swear you're not even trying." He finished, narrowing his eyes at Haru.

"If we played the water world I would actually try." Haru pouted, still refusing to look at Rin.

"We've already played the water world for like an hour." Rin sighed, reaching for his phone. "I swear your obsession with water is unhealthy. And where are the others? Weren't they supposed to be here by-"

"Rin let's play the water world." Interrupted Haru.

"Haru no!"

"You just don't want to play because you suck at it."

"Well yeah because the stupid fish follow you and won't leave you alone-"

"Let's play the water world." Haru insisted, reaching for the first player controller.

Rin stretched his arm out trying to keep the controller out of Haru's reach. "We're not playing the wa-"

"Yes we are!" Argued Haru, climbing over Rin to reach for the controller.

"Haru you're- HARU!" Rin shouted as he toppled over, Haru falling on top of him. Haru finally reached the control, snatching it from Rin's hand in victory.

"Ha!" Cheered Haru. He expected Rin to push him off now but was surprised to hear the sound of him laughing under him instead. Haru propped himself up on his hands, now looking at Rin's laughing face.

Rin had considered shoving Haru off and yelling at him, but instead couldn't keep himself from laughing. He thought it was funny how obsessed Haru was with water that he would go to such lengths. His laughter slowly turned into chuckles as he focused on Haru hovering above him. Silence settled in as the two remained unmoving, the slight intensity of the moment rising.

Haru let the controller slip out of his hand as he slowly lowered himself onto his elbows. Rin's eyes widened at Haru's closeness, his heartbeat picking up as one of Haru's hands gently cradled the side of his face. Haru leaned in and Rin immediately closed eyes at the feel of Haru's soft lips pressed against his own.

Rin kissed him back feeling his heart swell. He raised one of his hands, gently running the tip of his fingers through the hair at the nape of Haru's neck. His other hand tugged at the shirt on his back as he felt Haru's tongue slip into his mouth.

Kissing Rin was good. Really good. Haru enjoyed the feel of Rin's lips moving with his own as his hands tugged at his hair and shirt. Haru's own hands remained on Rin's face, as his fingers reached for his hair.

Rin broke the kiss, softly trying to catch his breath as he sat up with Haru wrapped around his waist. Haru was trying to catch his breath as well, adjusting his legs so that he was now straddling Rin. They looked into each others eyes for a second, as Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's waist resting his hands at the small of his back.

Rin leaned in to kiss Haru again but before he could press his lips against Haru's the sound of the doorbell ringing registered throughout the house.

Haru licked his lips, turning away awkwardly. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Um, the guys are here."

"Uh yeah." Rin murmured, shyly running a hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go open the door okay." Haru stated, untangling himself from Rin.

"Alright." Rin agreed, standing up along with him. Rin turned away, trying to calm himself down enough to appear normal in front of their friends.

"Rin." Haru called.

"Yeah?" Rin turned to face Haru again only to be greeted by another quick peck on the lips. Haru turned away simply, giving Rin a small smile before walking over to the front door. Rin remained surprised for a second before looking away, feeling the blush return to his cheeks. He worked once again at trying to regain his calm but was plagued by his racing heartbeat along with his want to continue what they started.

_But that would have to be for another time_, Rin thought as he heard their other friends walking in through the door.


	4. Chapter 4: On A Date

**Day 4: On A Date**

_**I know some of you just want your smut already (believe me I understand) but it'll be here soon I promise! So for the meantime just enjoy the beautiful beginnings of a wonderful relationship. Thank you for reading!**_

Neither Rin nor Haru knew exactly where they stood. Most of the things they'd been doing lately was obviously more than just friends and while they both knew that they held 'more than friends' feelings for the other, neither one had yet to say anything about liking the other _or_ uttering the word 'boyfriend'. So with all this in mind, Rin was even more surprised, but also pretty excited, when he got a certain call from Haru on Wednesday night.

"The Tanabata Festival?" Rin asked, trying to balance his phone with his shoulder as he put laundry away.

"Yeah it's this Friday." Said Haru, playing with his dolphin toy in the bath. He picked it up carefully, trying not to make too much noise to let Rin know where he was calling from. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Mm sure." agreed Rin. "What time should I meet you and the others?"

"Um well the others aren't coming…" Haru clarified, staring down into the water. "I meant just you and I."

Rin's hands immediately stopped moving. "Just you and I?" He asked, his heartbeat starting to pick up speed. "Like a date!?" He blurted out before he could stop, already internally yelling at himself for it.

Haru slightly chuckled. "Well yeah if you want to come right out and say it…" He paused, running a hand through his hair. "I just thought it was about time, don't you think?"

Rin smiled thoughtfully, feeling a small warmth in his belly. "Yeah." He murmured.

"Great, just get to my house by 6 alright?"

"Alright." Rin replied, trying to keep his voice under control. "I'll see you then."

"See you." Answered Haru, before hanging up. He rested his head against the side of the tub, breathing in deeply. Now there was just one more thing to take care of.

Friday soon rolled around and having decided to forego the traditional outfits, Haru opened his door to a casually dressed Rin in a gray tank top under a red checkered plaid shirt with black jeans. Haru himself wore a blue t-shirt with an unzipped gray hoodie and blue jeans.

"Yo." Said Rin, trying to play it cool although Haru could see the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey, you ready?" Asked Haru, Rin nodding in reply. Haru locked his door behind him before swiftly taking Rin's hand, locking their fingers together.

Rin's reply was delayed as his blush intensified, surprised by Haru's hand holding. "Um yeah, yeah let's go." He answered, tightly holding onto Haru's hand. Rin was happy. This wasn't just friends hanging out anymore, it was a date. An actual date and they were holding hands.

Haru glanced over at Rin's smiling face and he was pleased with himself. If only Rin knew what he had planned later on in the evening.

"So how's the swim club?" Asked Rin, trying to make conversation.

"If I do answer, it's safe to assume that you're not just trying to spy on our trainings right?" Said Haru.

Rin laughed. "Oh please, Samezuka can still easily beat Iwatobi without spying."

"You really think so?" Asked Haru. "You know you being a little too cocky might let us win."

"I doubt it." Rin replied, as they entered the festival. All the lights, people, and food stands immediately brightening up the atmosphere. "Well, we'll find out at the next competition won't we?" He smiled.

"I guess so." Agreed Haru, looking around at the stands trying to figure out where to stop first while ignoring the few stares they were receiving. Haru's eyes stopped on one stand on the far left and he immediately pointed. "Takoyaki." He stated, pulling Rin along to get in line.

"You know I was kind of worried if you'd eat anything since all I've seen you eat is mackerel and rice." Chuckled Rin.

"Well Takoyaki has a piece of octopus in it." declared Haru.

Rin sighed before giving a small smile. "Close enough I guess." The two boys soon reached the front of the line where Haru received his plate of Takoyaki, Rin preferring to get some Yakitori instead.

"Try it." Said Rin, pointing the kebab towards Haru's face. "It's good it's chicken." Haru tentatively took a bite before nodding in agreement.

"Okay it's not bad." Said Haru, angling his own plate towards Rin. "Try some Takoyaki."

"I will." Smiled Rin. "But only if you feed me."

"I'm not feeding you." Replied Haru flatly.

"Come on, I fed you."

Haru sighed, picking up a piece and holding it in front of Rin's mouth. Rin grabbed onto Haru's wrist as he fed himself the Takoyaki, making sure to slowly drag Haru's fingers out of his mouth, leaving Haru unable to look away. Rin pleased with himself let go of Haru's wrist.

"It is good." Smiled Rin as he finished it.

"You're too much." Haru simply answered prompting Rin's laughter. The two continued walking around, admiring the scenery and making light conversation. They stopped at a couple of more food stands before they reached the edge of the festival by a pathway to the beach below.

"Hm." Acknowledged Rin, "Do you want to go make our wishes now?"

"Not now." Said Haru. "What if we take a walk on the beach first?"

"I'm up for it, as long as you don't run to jump in the water." Grinned Rin.

"You're not funny." Joked Haru, taking hold of Rin's hand as they headed down. They walked by the water, hand in hand, the mood light and enjoyable. They mood jokes, continuing to tease each other since they were rivals at heart until they reached the cliff that rested at the edge of the beach.

"You know we shouldn't be here." Said Haru as they got closer to the rocks.

"Oh?" Smirked Rin. "And why not?"

"Well, urban legend says you can see the ghost of a broken hearted lover jumping off this cliff at night." Replied Haru.

"Oh really?" Rin answered, amused. "So why did you suggest coming down here?" He asked, turning around and slowly walking backwards as he faced Haru.

"Well for one because it's empty and quiet."

"And what's the other reason?" Rin asked, his walking stopped as he felt the wall of rock against his back, Haru stopping right before him.

"For this." He answered as he leaned in pressing his lips against Rin's.

Rin kissed him eagerly in return as he tugged at the bottom of Haru's jacket, Haru's hands coming to rest on the wall on either side of his head. The kiss was soft and sweet at first but quickly escalated as Rin slipped his tongue in Haru's mouth. Haru returned the favor and Rin retaliating by nipping at his bottom lip.

Rin reached up running his hands through Haru's hair before Haru reached for them, holding them above Rin's hand as he pressed Rin back against the rock. Haru kissed Rin again, this time leaving a trail of kisses down the corner of his mouth, to the edge of his jaw, and remaining at his neck, nipping and licking at the soft skin.

Rin let out a soft moan. "Haru…"

Rin spent many years denying his feelings for Haru. Denying just how much he loved him, despite his cold demeanor and stubborn attitude. He loved him for the passion he saw in his eyes when he swam and the fire he ignited in Rin when they raced together. He loved him, he did. And now finally able to hold him and kiss him instead of just wishing for it was more than he could ever ask for.

"Rin." Haru breathed at the base of Rin's neck. Rin always wore his emotions easily, ever since they were younger. So it wasn't hard for Haru to realize that Rin had stronger feelings for him than just friends. But it never fazed him, because Haru soon came to terms with the fact that he had the same feelings for Rin.

"Rin." He breathed once more, lettings his hands go as they fell to wind themselves through Haru's locks once again. He raised his head pressing his forehead against Rin's and looking him straight in the eye.

"Rin, I love you." Haru spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Rin's. "I love you and I want you to be my boyfriend."

Rin remained quiet for a bit, stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He smiled unbelievably and chuckled before throwing his arms around Haru's neck holding him tight. "I never thought I would hear that."

"Well…" Mused Haru, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly in return.

Rin pulled back, resting his forehead on Haru's again. "Of course I love you. And of course I want to be your boyfriend." He smiled sincerely.

Haru flashed one of his rare smiles before pulling Rin back into another kiss.

The two lovers remained by the rock for a while longer, relishing in such a sweet and tender moment. But when the time came for them to return back to make their wishes before the festival was over, their wishes were full of hope and happiness.

_I hope to make Rin happy in every way I can. - Haru_

_I hope for a long, happy, and healthy relation ship with Haru. - Rin_


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing

**Day 5: Kissing**

It was an obvious fact that ever since they'd started dating, Rin had gotten a lot more open and a lot less shy with his affections. It was also an even more obvious fact that Rin was obsessed with kissing Haru. Whenever and _wherever, _it was just non-stop kissing.

The minute they saw each other or when saying goodbye there was kissing. Or when Haru was cooking or studying or just scrolling on his phone, Rin was there peppering with him kisses. Ranging from his face, his collarbones, his arms, his hands, etc. Just kisses, kisses, and more kisses.

So one day while they were both sitting on Haru's couch, Rin's legs across Haru's lap as he kissed and sucked on Haru's neck, Haru finally asked.

"You know," He began, "Not that I mind, at all, but…you just kiss me _a lot more_ than you used to before we started dating."

"Well yeah." Said Rin, pulling back to look at Haru. "What about it?"

"I just wonder why. You know, you used to blush bright red just from me holding your hand and now you just, well go for it." Answered Haru as he reached for Rin's hand, running circles on the back of it with his thumb.

Rin bit his lip, thinking for a moment. "Well, for one I don't have to worry about you rejecting me and breaking my poor little heart." Rin teased with a smile. "And two…well, I guess I'm just trying to make up for all the times I've wanted to kiss you but couldn't." Rin finished, giving Haru's hand a small squeeze.

Haru immediately looked away as he really registered what Rin said, but forced to look back at him as Rin reached for his face.

A bright smile stretched across his face. "Oh my god, you're blushing." announced Rin.

"No I'm not." Haru replied, trying to look away again but Rin refused to let him.

"Yes you are!" Rin laughed. "I rarely see you blush. It's nice to see something other than you're cold 'I don't care' look."

"What? So you don't like my cold 'I don't care' look?"

Rin threw his head back as he laughed, wrapping his arms around Haru's neck to pull him closer. "Of course I don't like it." He said, pressing their foreheads together. "I love it." He clarified, before closing the distance with a slow and sweet kiss.

Their lips moved together softly, Rin tugging at the ends of Haru hair while Haru's hand glided up his legs and rested on his waist. Rin broke the kiss a little too early for Haru's tastes as he connected their foreheads together once more.

"But you know what?" Rin's feverish voice whispered. "I love your heated expression too."


	6. Chapter 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

**Sorry for the late upload! Also, first time writing something like this so please go easy on me and I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading!**

"What?" Asked Haru as Rin handed the Samezuka swim uniform jacket to him.

"Try it on." Repeated Rin.

"Why?" Haru asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Why not?" Challenged Rin, backing Haru up against the door.

"But why?" Haru pressed on, starting to lose interest in the answer as Rin pressed his lips against his own. He draped the jacket across his shoulder as his hands cradled Haru's face, deepening the kiss and slipping in his tongue.

Rin's fingers slowly trailed down Haru's neck as Haru kissed him back in earnest, wrapping an arm around Rin's waist and pulling him against him. Rin's hands traveled over to Haru's shoulders to push off his school blazer, sounding with a soft thud as it hit the ground. Rin broke the kiss for a moment, staring Haru down seductively as he reached for Haru's tie, grasping it tightly before pulling him against him just as he had done before.

Rin smirked, biting his lip which ignited a fire in Haru, pushing him over the edge as he quickly took off his tie throwing it around Rin's neck instead. He tightened it, holding on to the end as he led them to the bed. Rin reached to undo the buttons of Haru's shirt as the back of his knees hit the bed, finishing the last one just as Haru pushed him down onto it. Haru quickly stripped himself of his shirt, his eyes locked with Rin's as he bent down to pick up the swim jacket that had fallen when Haru pushed him down. In one swift movement he slipped it on adjusting it over his bare chest. He enjoyed watching Rin's eyes widen, and widen further as he crawled onto the bed, holding himself up with his hands as he hovered over Rin.

"You look better than I imagined." Growled Rin, as he dragged his hand down Haru's bare chest.

"I try." Murmured Haru, as he mimicked Rin's actions slipping his own hand under Rin's black tank top that he still wore under Haru's tie. "I wish we would've taken this off first." He complained, as he pinched one of Rin's nipples.

Haru could hear Rin's sharp intake of air before he answered in a breathy voice. "Pointers for next time." Haru recaptured Rin's mouth, all the sweetness gone as they aggressively tasted one another, tongues wrapping around each other.

One of Rin' s hands rested on Haru's shoulder as the other trailed all the way down, finding the waistband of Haru's pants. He quickly undid the button before slowly, _very slowly_, slipping under the waistband of his underwear. Haru broke the kiss with a moan as Rin wrapped his hand around his length, slowly starting to stroke it from tip to base.

Haru rested his forehead on Rin's shoulder, completely absorbed in his could of lust to even notice as Rin rolled them over, successfully straddling Haru. Rin continued stroking Haru, gradually speeding up, enjoying as Haru's face twisted in pleasure and the soft moans that escaped his lips.

Refusing to be the only one enjoying themselves, Haru's own hand made it's way down to Rin's bulge, palming his erection over his pants.

"Ah, Haru…" Rin groaned, pressing against Haru's hand for more friction.

"Rin…" murmured Haru, continuing, to feel on Rin over the cloth of his pants.

Rin, unsatisfied with Haru's touches leaned onto his chest, arching his neck to reach Haru's ear. "Stop being such a tease." he whispered hotly, before nibbling his earlobe.

Haru breathed out heavily, finally dipping into Rin's pants and pulling his erection free. He stroked him excruciatingly slow a couple of times to tease him further, before reaching for both of their lengths and rubbing them together. Rin let out another moan at the feel of Haru's cock against his own. He brought both of his hands up onto Haru's chest to give him leverage as his hips moved in rhythm with Haru's hand.

Haru's other hand remained on Rin's back, keeping him steady as Rin sucked at his neck, feeling his pointy teeth nip at the skin there. Their speeds increased as they both grew closer to their climax, both of them panting in need. Rin trailed kisses up Haru's neck, recapturing his mouth, and dipping his tongue in and out.

"Ah, almost there…" Rin groaned, as he rested his forehead against Haru's. Haru watched Rin's flushed face, his eyebrows scrunched in pleasure as beads of sweat began to form on his forehead. The very sight of Rin wanton like this turned him on even further, and it was enough to push him over the edge.

"Rin…" Moaned Haru, his nails digging into Rin's back as he reached his tipping point, cum falling onto both of their chests.

"Haru!" Panted Rin, as he joined him, as he reached for Haru's neck pulling him towards him, connecting their mouths once again. They kissed roughly at first, the kiss waning until it was soft and sweet, and finally breaking off. Rin rested his head on Haru's chest with Haru's arm wrapped around him, as softly drew circles with his finger on his shoulder. They rested quietly in the afterglow of the moment as they came down from their high.

Rin reached for Haru's hand, intertwining their fingers, a smile on his face. "You see, I had a great idea." He murmured.

"…Well it wasn't bad." Acknowledged Haru, Rin chuckling softly in response.


	7. Chapter 7: Cosplaying

**Day 7: Cosplaying**

"Haru!" Called Rin as he walked over trying to hide the costume behind his back. While walking around in one of the shopping districts as part of their date, an embellished cosplay shop on one of the corners had caught their eye. On a whim, but also more as part of a dare, they decided to check it out.

"I found the perfect one for you." Rin continued, displaying the schoolgirl uniform he had picked out for him. Rin watched Haru's face, a little disappointed as it remained the same… that is until he spoke.

"Wow." Said Haru, pulling something out of the rack that he had on stand-by. "I was thinking the same thing for you." He smirked, delighting in Rin's expression as he showed him the maid costume he'd been holding for him.

Rin lightly smacked him taking both costumes and putting them back on the rack. "Okay." He stated, raising both of his hands. "Be serious this time. Let's split up, pick a costume, and meet up at the dressing room, deal?"

"Deal." nodded Haru. They split up on either side of the store, rifling through the racks, until finally picking something up and going to meet up at the dressing room. They stood facing each other for a second, hiding the outfits behind them, before giving a silent nod and going in. After a few minutes, of changing they finally agreed to reveal what they had chosen.

"You ready?" Called Rin.

"Yeah." answered Haru. They opened the doors and Rin could not believe what he was looking it.

"Well…this is unexpected." He acknowledged, looking back at Haru's Sasuke cosplay that perfectly matched his own Naruto one. "…I think you peeked."

Haru shrugged, glancing away. "…might've…"

"You're such a cheater." scoffed Rin.

"Well is it wrong for me to want to match with my boyfriend?"

At this Rin of course instantly blushed. "Mm, well I guess not…" he grumbled.

Haru reached out his hand, gently cradling Rin's face. "Although your hair should be blonde if you're gonna cosplay Naruto."

"Shut up." Rin smiled for a second, before it quickly disappeared, something registering in his head. "Wait…" he mused, "Don't people usually see Naruto and Sasuke as a couple?"

Haru cocked his head to the side, smirking. "Well it's a fitting 'coincidence'."


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

**Day 8 - Shopping**

_**Sorry for the short entries lately, I've been a bit busy. But I'll be sure to make the next one longer! Thanks for reading!**_

"Yeah okay no." argued Rin as soon as he saw all the variations of mackerel in Haru's basket. The blue basket, reading 'Nijiya Market' in white letters on the side was filled with both cans of mackerel as well as packaged mackerel. "Do you really need all this?"

"Of course I do." Haru replied, trying to focus on what kind of bread he wanted.

"You should really eat something more than mackerel." Rin reprimanded.

"Why can't you just let me be happy with my mackerel?"

"Because you need a balanced diet Haru."

"I'll be fine." Haru answered, reaching for a bag of white bread with a smiley face on it.

"No, no. You eat too much salt. You're going to get high blood pressure and die early, and I want you to live a long life with me."

"You're just saying that because you're in love with me."

"Duh." agreed Rin, making sure to catch Haru's attention, watching as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Well," began Haru, taking Rin's hand as they walked down the shopping aisle. "Don't worry about it. I'll still be by your side eighty years from now."

"I'm counting on it." Smiled Rin. "Although a poor diet would make it easier to beat you."

"Oh?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to test that theory?"

"Let's do it." Challenged Rin with a smirk. "Iwatobi right after this."

"You're on." Answered Haru as he placed the basket on the checkout counter.


	9. Chapter 9: Hanging Out With Friends

**Day 9: Hanging Out With Friends**

"Are you sure we should hold hands?" Asked Rin shyly as he and Haru headed towards the coffee shop where they'd meet up with the others.

After Nagisa had kept on complaining about how they hadn't seen Rin in a while and that it was much more important now since he and Haru had started dating, they had all finally agreed to meet up on the weekend.

The rest of the guys all had varying reactions when Haru broke the news to them. Nagisa was extremely thrilled, almost a little too much, that Rin and Haru were in love and dating and could live their lives together forever and ever and ever and ever**. ** As for Makoto, he was happy for them, seeing as he always thought it was a little obvious that they liked each other. However, Rei was somewhat thrown off since he always thought of them as friends and rivals and nothing more. But all in all, they were all supportive and happy for them.

"Yes Rin," answered Haru. "I told you that they already know. Why are you getting shy? We hold hands in front of strangers all the time."

"Yeah I know but it's different with them!" Stressed Rin.

"How so?"

"Well…" began Rin, looking away bashfully. "It's just weird, I don't any of them would have expected this…"

"Makoto said he did."

"HUH?" Exclaimed Rin. "But how? What gave it away?"

Haru chuckled. "Calm down Rin. It doesn't really matter now anyways. Now relax." Haru tried to soothe Rin as they reached the open entrance of the cafe.

Rin took a deep breath before entering. They walked in hand in hand, scanning the room before spotting their friends seated at a table towards the back. Needless to say Nagisa started squealing as he soon as he spotted them, squealing even louder as they reached the table and noticed their hands intertwined together.

"Ah it's true! It's really true!" He shouted excitedly, unable to tear his eyes away from their hands. "You know I kind of thought Haru was playing some kind of joke but it's real!"

"Nagisa you can't just say that out loud!" Reprimanded Rei. He looked over at the pair, giving them a shy smile. "Ah well, you guys do look good together."

"You really do." Laughed Makoto.

"Thank you guys." murmured Rin.

"Rin was freaking out about how you would all take it." Stated Haru as they took a seat at the table. He turned to Rin a smile on his face. "You see? It's all okay."

"You really didn't have to tell everyone!" pouted Rin.

"Too late." He smirked.

"Ah Haru! You're smiling!" cheered Nagisa.

"Well Haru always does seem happier with Rin around. Even if he does try to hide it." Smiled Makoto.

"Now that you mention it it's true!" Agreed Rei.

Rin chuckled along with the others, looking over at Haru. He noticed as Haru looked away, probably trying to hide his slight embarrassment. Rin leaned over, hoping to make Haru feel better, before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

Haru looked over at Rin, ignoring the squeals coming from Nagisa. Haru's face held a small smirk on, seeing as Rin had been freaking out no more than five minutes ago and was now acting so bold.

"What happened to all your shyness?" Haru asked.

"Well I quickly got over it." Smiled Rin, now relaxed by the nonchalant atmosphere.

"So cute." Laughed Makoto.

"Very." Agreed Rei, looking on at the lovely couple. He wondered why he never noticed before. It was pretty obvious when he thought about it and honestly this relationship was pretty much unavoidable. But either way it felt as if something very important had finally been fulfilled.


	10. Chapter 10: Animal Ears

**Day 10: Animal Ears**

"Um…" murmured Rin, confused as to why Haru was standing at his door with cat ears on.

"Please don't mention the ears." Haru spoke up.

Rin chuckled. "Well, it's kind of hard not to…" He mused as he leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms. "So why exactly are you wearing cat ears?"

Haru sighed. "It was a bet with Nagisa okay? I lost so now I have to wear these stupid things all day."

In laughed. "That's what you get for gambling."

"It was a stupid little bet, that's not gambling!" Argued Haru. He sighed, letting his head droop to the side a bit. "Can you just let me in so no other people can see me looking this ridiculous?"

"You don't look ridiculous." Smiled Rin, reaching out to touch one of the furry black ears. "You look kind of cute actually." He said as he let his fingertips glide down Haru's face, letting out a giggle at Haru's grimace.

"Alright." Rin relented, taking his hand away and holding the door open for his boyfriend. "I'll be kind and save your ass."

"My savior." Haru replied in a sarcastic tone as he walked through the doorway. He set his bag down on the floor turning around to watch Rin as he locked the door after him. He smirked a bit, an ides popping into his head.

"What?" Asked Rin, noticing the smirk on Haru's face as he turned around.

Without a word, Haru reached for the cat ears, placing them on Rin's head before he could react. "There." He said once they were on nice and snug.

"Really Haru?" Rin complained, fidgeting with the ears.

"No no don't take them off!" Haru shouted, reaching for the ears to keep them on Rin's head.

"It's your bet!" Rin shouted back, trying to take Haru's hands off the ears with his own.

"But you look good in them." Haru insisted, latching onto Rin's wrists and holding their hands between them. "Like _really _good. Definitely alotbetter than I do."

Rin could admit it did make him happy to hear that, although he could argue that to him Haru looked a lot better, but it'd be a waste to argue over a pair of cat ears.

Rin sighed, letting Haru have his way. "Fine," He murmured. "Although you are supposed to wear these all day aren't you?"

Haru smiled. "Well we are behind closed doors now, so…"

Rin smiled back at him. "I guess we are." He replied, taking a different meaning of that and leaned forward to press his lips against Haru's. They were soft, like always, and responded immediately to Rin's affection. Haru was in Rin's hands just as much as Rin was in his Haru's.


	11. Chapter 11: Wearing Kigurumis

**Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis**

"Rin." Haru announced in an annoyed voice as he walked back to the living room. His annoyed state only increased as his boyfriend broke into laughter the minute he saw him. "Rin!"

"I'm sorry!" Rin managed to say. "I just didn't think you'd actually wear it!" He held his head in his hands, trying to control his laughter enough to actually get some air. He couldn't believe Haru had actually put the dinosaur Kigurumi on.

"Well you begged so- stop laughing so hard, you're wearing one too!" Shouted Haru, pointing an accusing finger at Rin, sitting in his own shark Kigurumi on the couch.

"Yeah I am," began Rin, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. "but it suits me more, I mean look at my teeth."

"So why the hell am I wearing a dinosaur one?!"

"Because I couldn't find a dolphin one. Come on, you can be Godzilla." Rin said, smiling at Haru as sweetly as he could as Haru remained standing in the doorway fuming.

"I don't need this." Replied Haru, turning on his hell and walking back to the bathroom.

"Haru come on!" Shouted Rin, immediately standing and running after him. "I'm sorry! You look great in it!"

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" Insisted Rin, just as the bathroom door closed in his face. Rin sighed. "…I love you." He continued, trying to coax Haru out of the bathroom now.

Silence ensued for a few minutes, Rin remaining there refusing to leave until Haru forgave him. It wasn't long before the doorknob finally turned, cracking the door open just a bit. Haru stood there peeking out at Rin.

Haru sighed, relenting, opening the door wide open. He took Rin's hand, placing a kiss on it before very quietly responding.

"I love you too." Haru murmured.

Rin smiled as Haru, still holding his hand and still wearing his Kigurumi, led them back to the couch in the living room. He was too cute.


	12. Chapter 12: Making Out

**Day 12: Making Out **

They stared at each other for a moment, breathing heavily since they had just swam across the pool twice. Red eyes continued staring into blue and before they could decide who had won, hands were grabbing onto each other, leaving no water between as their lips met.

Rin moaned slightly, forcing his tongue into Haru's mouth as his fingers tightened in his wet hair. Rin's thoughts were quickly full to the rim of Haru, pushing out the memory of the events that had led up to this.

They'd been taking a midnight walk, and it was all fine and casual until they started arguing, as usual, over something that Rin couldn't remember now. So to break up their little argument, they had a race as usual. After breaking into Iwatobi like it was nothing, they dived into the pool to solve their problem. Although now it was really a moot point.

"Rin…" Sighed Haru, moving his lips down Rin's jawline and to his neck.

"Haru…" murmured Rin, holding onto Haru as he pushed him back onto the pool wall. Rin ran his hand through Haru's hair, clutching it to pull his head back and kiss him again.

Haru groaned, as he played with Rin's tongue, exploring his mouth. His hands reached up, softly running his fingers against Rin's cheek, before gliding them down his chest and to the bulge that was beginning to form. He rubbed it slightly, delighting in Rin's moan.

Rin couldn't handle it anymore he wanted more. He ached for more. "Come on." He said, brusquely, nudging for Haru to follow him as he climbed out of the pool. Haru was a little disappointed to be interrupted right in the middle but from the look on Rin's face what was to come looked promising.

The locker room door flew open as Rin pushed it, dragging Haru behind him. He closed it behind them, successfully pinning Haru against the door, immediately capturing his mouth again. Haru responded immediately, happy to continue. He teased Rin, interrupting the harsh flow of lips moving, to slowly graze his bottom lip with tongue.

"Stop being such a tease." Panted Rin, before gently nipping at Haru's lip with his teeth. He followed with other pecks and kisses down his neck, bending down to reach his chest, trying to ignore the taste of chlorine water as he did so.

Rin finally dropped to his knees, taking a hold of Haru's hips with both hands before placing a kiss right above his belly button.

"Rin what are you-" Haru began to ask but stopped as Rin pulled his swimming trunks down to his ankles, letting his erection spring free.

Haru sharply took in air as Rin took hold of it, running his hand up and down the full length. "Ah Rin, not here…" Haru said, trying to stick to reason and convince Rin that they should continue at home. But his body was flushed with heat and he lost all touch to reason as he felt something else replace Rin's hand.

"R-rin!" Haru choked out looking down as Rin slowly took him into his mouth.

Rin went slow at first. Enjoying the sounds of Haru's pleasure as he bobbed his head slowly, swirling his tongue on the tip. Haru's fingers knotted in Rin's hair, slightly bucking his hips into his mouth. He glanced down at his boyfriend on his knees before him doing such a lewd act. It was pretty hot and it turned him on even more.

"Ah fuck…" He groaned, as Rin started to move faster, holding onto Haru's hips to steady them both. Rin continued his sweet torture, taking Haru in right to the hilt, back to the tip and swirling his tongue around it taking it all in again.

Haru could feel he was close. The heat in his lower belly continuing to rise, unable to control the sounds escaping his mouth. Rin was satisfied and even more turned on with the sounds Haru was making.

And he was even more satisfied as Haru fingers pulled tighter on his hair, as Rin's name escaped Haru's lips in a moan as he reached his climax, spilling into Rin's mouth, who swallowed the bitter taste willingly.

Rin pulled away, running his thumb on the edge of his mouth before looking up at Haru under his eyelashes.

"You…" Haru whispered, reaching down to pull his trunks back on. "You…are, god you are-" But Haru couldn't finish his thought as Rin lightly pressed his lips against his.

"You don't have to say anything more." Smirked Rin.

Haru bit his lip. "Alright we're taking this home." He slowly smiled, taking Rin's wrist, rushing them both back to his house.


	13. Chapter 13: Eating Ice-Cream

**Day 13: Eating Ice-Cream**

"Do you want to try some?" Asked Rin, holding out a spoonful of ice-cream to Haru.

"I don't-"

"Come on." Rin pushed on. Haru sighed, not even attempting to take the spoon from Rin since he knew Rin liked to feed him.

"Oh my god." Said Haru, scrunching his face up. "It is way too sweet. What is that?"

"It's uhh…" Mused Rin, glancing at the name on the carton. "It's New York Super Fudge Chunk. And it is not too sweet." Scoffed Rin. "In fact it's not sweet enough."

"You're crazy." Said Haru.

"Well what did you get? Vanilla again?" Asked Rin, peeking over to check. "How boring."

"Well excuse me for being boring." Said Haru. "I just like my plain vanilla."

"Hm." Smiled Rin. "Well I still love you with your boring vanilla and all." He said, reaching over to cup his chin lovingly for a moment.

Haru took Rin's hand, bringing it to his lips for a moment before placing it back on the table. Rin returned to his ice-cream, a small smile on his face and a hint of pink on his cheeks. It was Haru's random little affections that still kept his heart racing. Apart from his smiles and touches of course.


	14. Chapter 14: Genderswapped

**Day 14: Genderswapped**

_**This one is not in the storyline, almost treat it as an AU, and it also might be kind of stupid since I don't really know how to work with this, BUT I TRIED. **_

"Haru!" Cried Rin, running over to snatch the hairbrush away from Haruka.

"What's the problem?" She asked as she glanced over, confused.

"You!" Shouted Rin. "You can't brush your hair like that, you're just yanking through it that's bad for it!Especially when it's wet!"

"Well how else am I supposed to brush it?"

Rin sighed exasperatedly. "Just come over here." She murmured going to sit on the bench in the locker room. "I'll do it for you."

Haruka reluctant to argue, walked over sitting on the ground between Rin's legs. Rin began to brush through Haruka's hair, softly making sure to take out the tangles but not pulling too hard at the same time. Rin ran her fingers through Haruka's hair as she brushed it, Haruka leaning back into the soothing feel of it.

"There." murmured Rin once she was done, setting the hairbrush next to her on the bench. She looked back at Haruka who was now laying her head Rin's lap, blue eyes looking up at her.

"What?" Asked Rin, starting to feel a little uncomfortable when she didn't look away.

"Nothing." Murmured Haru. "I was just admiring how pretty you are."

"Ah thanks." She mumbled, her discomfort turning into slight embarrassment now. "Uh why don't we go get changed now?" Suggested Rin, softly patting Haruka's shoulder.

"Okay." Haruka replied, now standing up. "Thanks for brushing my hair." She added before returning to her bag on the counter.

"Um no problem." Said Rin, looking away as she tried to get her heartbeat under control, wondering why she it was out of control in the first place.


	15. Chapter 15: Different Clothing Style

**Day 15: Different Clothing Style **

_**Let's just say this is another AU. Rockstar AU. Ye. **_

"How do I look?" Rin asked Haru, as he smoothed out the edges of his black to red ombré jacket.

"Good." Answered Haru. "The red matches your guitar perfectly." He smiled.

"Thank you." Smiled Rin back. "I really like your outfit too." Added Rin, adjusting the chains on the front of Haru's shirt.

"Yeah?" replied Haru. "I think we all match pretty well." He said glancing around the room to the other members. The vocalist was in the corner doing some warming up exercises, the bassist just chilling and scrolling on his phone, while the drummer mindlessly banged on the table.

This would be the final live for their tour promoting their new album, Harlot, so they were all excited and ready to make this performance their best one yet. They were all waiting for the stage manager to finally call showtime and lead them to the stage.

"Hold on." Said Rin, pulling Haru by his shoulder. "Your eyeliner's a bit smudged." He murmured, reaching to clean it up. Haru slyly watched Rin's face as he cleaned up his makeup and when he began to pull away Haru leaned in giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I saw that." Smiled one of the guys as Rin laughed.

"The fans probably already know you two are dating." Smirked one of the other members.

"I take that as a good thing." chuckled Haru.

"Alright guys!" Knocked their manager on the door before cracking it open slightly. "We're on in five so get to the stage."

The guys got up adjusting their outfits one last time and taking their final looks in the mirror before heading off to the stage. They walked in the order they would come out, first the drummer, then the bassist, followed by Rin and Haru, who were holding hands by the way, and finally the vocalist.

One of the final coordinators stood by them as they stood by their spots on the stage. "Visual Kei band 'Mélodie Noir', ready." He spoke into his walkie, making sure everyone else was in place.

"Luck." Rin said to Haru, bringing their intertwined hands up to his lips for a kiss before letting them swing between them again.

"Luck." Smiled Haru back at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

And just like that the lights went out, the crowd going wild, as the coordinator began to send them out. Once in position the lights flashed brightly, illuminating the band and the show was ready to begin.

_**My attempt at trying to use the Visual Kei style for this prompt. For those who don't know Visual Kei style is just the style for the style of music which is known as Visual Kei (okay that just sounded really complicated and not smart at all, but you feel me right?). Anyways, I highly recommend the Gazette and Dir En Grey if you decide to look into it further. ALSO, Just for visual purposes Rin's outfit was modeled after Ruki from the Gazette's 'The Decade' Outfit and Haru's was modeled after Aoi from the Gazette's 'Before I Decay' look. AND FINALLY last but not least, thank you for reading. **_


	16. Chapter 16: Morning Rituals

**Day 16: Morning Rituals**

"_Rin…"_ Called the familiar voice softly pulling Rin from his dreams and sleeping state back to reality.

"Rin." Called the voice again. Rin slowly opened his eyes finding a pair of blue ones looking right back at him. The owner smiled at him, gently touching Rin's cheek with his hand. "Good morning." murmured Haru.

Rin smiled back at him, nuzzling Haru's hand. Right, he was spending the weekend with Haru. "Good morning." Rin mumbled, placing a kiss on the palm of Haru's hand. Haru pulled Rin closer with the hand that already cupped his face, gently placing his lips against his own.

Rin kissed him back in earnest, reaching over to run his fingers through the ends of Haru's hair. Rin pulled back as his fingers threaded through the wet locks. "Don't tell me you were sitting in the bath in your swimsuit again?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Haru bit his lip. "For a bit, but then I showered and now I came to wake you up." He said, leaning in to kiss Rin again. Rin kissed him back sweetly, tugging on Haru's fresh shirt, staring to feel a little self-conscious of his own clothes-less state.

Rin chuckled, breaking the kiss. "In that case, I should probably shower too."

"Alright." murmured Haru, watching as his boyfriend wrapped one of the sheets around his waist as he headed towards the bathroom. Haru laughed to himself, it's amazing how shy Rin could be at times even after everything.

Rin shut the water off as he rinsed himself off one last time. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the towels and wrapping it around his waist. He wiped the steam off the mirror with his hand, taking a moment to admire the small love-bites Haru had left scattered from his neck and across his collarbone. Rin smirked. He did like Haru's possessiveness after all.

Rin dressed quickly in a tank top and pants, swiftly towel drying his hair, before leaving the bathroom to go look for his boyfriend. He found him in the kitchen as per usual, wearing his ordinary apron, the smell of fried mackerel wafting through the air.

Haru jumped for a moment, but smiled as Rin's arms wound tightly around his waist. His head rested on Haru's shoulder, lightly pressing kisses against his neck.

"Okay." He laughed, trying to shake Rin off. "You're going to make me burn the mackerel."

"No." Murmured Rin against his neck, like a stubborn child.

"Well you might want burnt breakfast but I don't." Said Haru.

Rin groaned finally releasing Haru making a move to go sit at the table.

"Wait, before you go," began Haru, beckoning Rin back with his finger. Rin turned back and Haru leaned up, placing one last kiss on Rin.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Smiled Rin, lightly running his thumb across Haru's bottom lip. Seeing Haru so happy and openly affectionate honestly made Rin happier than anything else. They'd already made progress, Haru seemingly happier since they got together, but it was always something about mornings. It was usually the same routine in which they were always in such a mushy and elated mood from the moment they woke up. For both of them, morning were always perfect.


	17. Chapter 17: Spooning

**Day 17: Spooning**

"Rin." Grumbled Haru, lightly kicking the couch where he was sleeping. Rings eyes barely twitched, his lips partially moving. Haru sighed, leaving his towel on a chair and walking over to Rin.

"Rin." He repeated move sternly this time. "You're gonna catch a cold here, go to bed." He said gently shaking Rin's arm. This time Rin's eyes opened halfway as he raised a hand to rub his eyes. He let out a sigh and glanced over at Haru.

"Go sleep in the bed." Repeated Haru. "Now."

"Mmm…fine." He grumbled, sitting up and getting to his feet with his eyes closed. He stumbled a few times finally reaching the stairs, Haru worrying how he would even get up the stairs. He watched and noticed him walking up steady enough and chuckled as he went back to clean up a few final things in the kitchen.

Haru turned off all the lights once he was done hoping Rin had made it to the bedroom safely as he walked upstairs. He opened the door, spotting a sleeping Rin curled up in blankets. He smiled as he went over to his side, wrapping himself up in the blankets as well.

They were cold and Haru was already feeling a bit chilly. Rin was usually the one to warm him up. Haru heard the rustling of blankets behind him as Rin rolled over, throwing his arm around Haru's waist and cradling him in. Haru's eyes widened a bit at the action as Rin intertwined their legs together nuzzling into Haru's neck.

"You're so cold." Rin murmured sleepily as he tightened his grip around him.

"You're so warm." Replied Haru, leaning back into his lover's chest. Rin smiled, placing one soft kiss on Haru's neck as Haru laid his hand on Rin's. They enjoyed the warmth and feel of each other as drowsiness slowly took over, lulling them to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Doing Something (First Time)

**Day 18: Doing Something (First Time) **

"Be honest." Grinned Rin as he straddled Haru down on the couch. He reached for his wrists, pinning his hands against his chest as he smiled mischievously. "Say it." He urged on.

Haru sighed. "Fine." He gave in, looking away before speaking. "I'm going to miss you." He murmured quietly, a prominent blush on his cheeks.

"Say it again." Rin chuckled, leaning in closer.

Haru looked back at his boyfriend sitting on top of him, locking eyes. "I'm going to miss you when you leave." He repeated, intertwining the fingers of both their hands together as he spoke. "Happy?"

"About you saying you miss me, yes." Rin smiled, pressing his forehead against Haru's. "About leaving you behind, no." He relented, his smile faltering. "You should've just gone back to Australia with me." Rin grumbled.

"I'll be fine here." Haru answered softly, trying to soothe Rin. "It's not like we won't see each other again. Before you know it we'll be back to racing each other again. In the big leagues this time." He smiled.

"Alright." Rin smiled back, closing his eyes for a moment. He was leaving for Australia tomorrow morning. This meant hours and months of training and hard work which he'd have to suffer through, but it would be worth it in the end. However, it also meant no Haru until break so he was trying to fill up on all he could.

"Say it again." Repeated Rin.

Haru shouted his protest, his blush intensifying. "How about you say it instead?" He argued.

"You should already know how much I'm gonna miss you." Replied Rin, pulling back a bit.

"And what if I want to hear you say it?" Remarked Haru.

"Ah," mused Rin, his won blush growing a slight bit redder. "…I'm going to miss you." Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Damn, I'm going to miss you a lot…"

Haru's eyes widened, his heartbeat quickening at the response. He reached for Rin's neck with his hand, pulling him back down and fiercely crushing their lips together. Rin surprised at first, kissed him back eagerly letting his hands slip under Haru's shirt, as his own hands untangled themselves from Rin's hair, roaming over to his shoulders.

"You're hard." chuckled Rin breathlessly.

"So are you." Replied Haru, trying to catch his breath. Haru pushed himself up, so he was sitting as Rin quickly tugged his shirt over his head. Haru reached over, frantically pushing off Rin's jacket as he pulled off his own shirt. Rin quickly reclaimed Haru's mouth, pushing his tongue in as his hands traveled down Haru's chest pulling at his waist.

Haru wrapped his arms tightly around Rin, his nails slightly digging into his shoulder blades as Rin's warm fingers danced across his skin. "Wait!" Haru breathed urgently as Rin inched closer to the top of his pants. "Bed."

Rin smiled back seductively. "Good idea." He replied, taking Haru's hand to lead him upstairs.

Once there, Rin wasted no time quickly pushing Haru down on the bed. His hands reaching for the button of Haru's pants, pulling them off in one swift movement. He watched Haru watching him as he slipped out of his own pants before climbing on top of him.

Haru reached for him pulling him back to his impatient lips, as he tugged harshly at his hair. Rin kissed him back hard just like he wanted. He pulled back soon, ignoring Haru's complaint as he peppered kisses down his neck and to his chest. Rin stopped there, suckling one nipple with his mouth while teasing the other with his fingers.

"Ah Rin…" Groaned Haru, biting his lip.

Rin continued on, his hand traveling down to palm the lump in Haru's pants as he left more kisses down his chest. He stopped right above the band of his boxers, pressing one soft kiss there.

"Rin." Whined Haru when he didn't continue. Rin smiled as he pulled down Haru's boxers, letting his erection spring free. Rin slowly wrapped his hand around it, leisurely moving his hand up and down Haru's length, a smile spreading across his lips at the sound of Haru's pleasure.

"Ah!" Cried Haru, at the touch of Rin's tongue swirling around the tip of his member. His hands tightened in Rin's hair, his back slightly arching off the bed as Rin's head bobbed up and down, spreading fire throughout his already heated skin at the sensation.

Rin's hands moved to Haru's thighs, gliding his fingers across his skin, spreading them a bit farther. He ignored slight pain from Haru's grip on his hair, listening to his stifled moans, and feeling the small jerk of his hips as Haru reached his limit. Rin swallowed back every bit, wiping his bottom lip with his thumb once he was done.

He looked over Haru, his desire rising at the sight of him panting, his underwear at his ankles, with such a wanton expression. Rin's desire rose even higher as Haru's eyes met his, carnal lust in his gaze. Rin crawled back over, laying over Haru as he kissed him with an insatiable need.

Haru wrapped his legs around Rin's waist, pulling them over so he was straddling Rin on top. Haru reached down, hurriedly pulling Rin's boxers away and grasping his length tightly.

Rin moaned loudly at the touch, placing his hands around Haru's waist. He stretched his neck as Haru put his lips to it, kissing and biting the tender skin there planning to leave a mark no less.

"Rin." Haru mumbled breathlessly, reaching for his hand with his free one, slowly guiding it from his waist and down his ass to the puckered entrance there. "Rin." He repeated, meeting him with shy eyes.

"Haru!" Exclaimed Rin, his eyes widening as he understood what he was getting at. "I uh, well, are you sure…?"

Haru nodded, pressing his forehead against Rin's. "Please." He murmured.

Rin smiled sympathetically, giving him a slow and sweet kiss. "Okay."

"There's lotion in the drawer." Mentioned Haru. Rin reached over, quickly fetching the bottle. He coated his fingers evenly making sure it was enough before dragging a finger teasingly over Haru's entrance. And then very slowly he carefully pushed one of his fingers in.

Haru squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling, it was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Asked Rin.

"…Yeah." Murmured Haru, nodding to back up his answer. Rin reached for Haru's member, stroking it evenly to distract Haru as he slipped in another finger, scissoring them. Haru hissed a bit, starting to feel a sting of pain. He breathed evenly trying to concentrate on the movement of Rin's other hand. He reached for Rin's own length, not wanting to neglect him.

"Ff.…" Haru hissed again as Rin added a third finger. "Rin…" Whined Haru, at the obvious pain he was feeling now.

"Hold on a second." Replied Rin. "It'll feel good in a second, I promise." He said, as he moved his fingers in and out evenly, scissoring them every now and again. He craned them a bit in search of something, smiling once he found out.

"Ah!" Cried Haru, his back arching as a pang of pleasure shot through his spine.

"There we go." murmured Rin as he continued to hit Haru's sweet spot his desire dancing at the sound of Haru's moans.

"Rin…" groaned Haru, his nails digging in Rin's chest at the sensation. Rin had held out enough, he took out his fingers, leaning up to kiss Haru fiercely. He bit on his lip, letting his tongue explore his mouth as he toppled them over, using his arms to hold him up over Haru. He sat up on his knees, pushing Haru's up to his chest, leaving him exposed.

"Okay?" Asked Rin, positioning himself at his entrance.

"Yeah." Gulped Haru, his fingers holding onto the sheets. Rin nodded in response, letting out a sharp breath between his teeth as he pushed in slowly, allowing Haru to adjust around him. Haru gasped clutching the sheets in his hands as Rin leaned over him cradling his face with his hands. He kissed him softly, kissing his lips, cheeks, and eyelashes as if he was the most precious thing in the world. He rested his forehead against Haru's, looking into his eyes.

"Can I move?" He asked.

Haru took a few moments, wrapping his arms around Rin and taking a deep breath before nodding. Rin pulled out slowly before pushing back in, picking up a bit of speed as he found his rhythm. Haru couldn't help the sounds that fell out of his mouth as the pain he had been feeling earlier was taken over by nothing but pleasure. It's like he was being driven crazy by desire, a huge part due to Rin's erotic sounds right by his ear. At the moment all he could hear, see, and feel was Rin as he thrusted in and out of him over and over again.

Rin was intoxicated by the sweet pleasure of being inside Haru enjoying the arousing cries of pleasure from his lover and the slight pain as Haru pulled at his hair and harshly dragged his nails across his back unable to control his heady indulgence.

"Haru…" groaned Rin as he drew closer to his climax.

"Ah Rin…" moaned Haru, digging his nails in further as Rin thrusted in harder, meeting each other half way as they flew over the edge, riding it out until they collapsed from the pleasure. They laid there for a bit, waiting as they came down from their high, trying to catch their breath.

"Haru." Murmured Rin, as he leaned up to nuzzle his face. "I love you."

Haru turned his head to find Rin's lips, kissing him softly yet passionately. "I love you too Rin." He whispered back, dragging his finger across Rin's bottom lip. Rin held onto Haru's wrist, placing a kiss on each finger.

"I just thought you needed a reminder of what would be waiting for you at home before you left." Haru added slyly with a small smirk.

"Hell." chuckled Rin. "How am I supposed to leave now?" He smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. This is what happiness was. What love was. And they were able to find it in each other and hold it in their hands together. It was absolute bliss.


	19. Chapter 19: In Formal Wear

**Day 19: In Formal Wear**

"I hate parties." Complained Haru, trying to stifle his pout.

"No you don't." Replied Rin. "And it's not a party." He said, glancing over to his boyfriend by his side. "It was more like a dinner." He answered even though it was more of a party. The pair had just returned to Japan from Rio, where that year's olympics had taken place. In honor of the returning olympians, a party was thrown in their honor at one of Tokyo's top hotels.

"Come on." Smiled Rin, trying to soothe Haru's frustration as they waited outside for the valet to bring out the car. The 'dinner' had taken a while and Haru had been fed up by the end of it. "That pout is ruining how handsome you look in that suit." He smiled again, gently poking his cheek with his finger.

Haru sighed, reaching to adjust Rin's tie. "Your tie's crooked." He murmured as he fixed it.

"You're so cute." Rin smirked. "Just like a housewife."

"Shut it!" Retorted Haru, lightly smacking Rin. He looked away trying to hide the blush he could feel on his cheeks. However, Rin wouldn't let him pulling him back by his chin and kissing him softly. Haru kissed him back tugging at the collar of his suit jacket.

"What are you doing in public?" Haru asked quietly, a small smile on his face but not making any attempts to move away.

"It's not like the public won't find out soon enough." Rin blushed, pulling back and wrapping his arm around Haru's shoulders instead.

"Let's get home quickly." Smiled Haru, resting his head on Rin's shoulder. It felt nice to be back home after the thrill of competition. They'd probably go visit family and friends the next day but for now all he wanted was to lay with Rin in their own bed.


	20. Chapter 20: Dancing

**Day 20: Dancing**

_ watch?v=7kf8Y7Zlg4E_

Rin had taken over the task of making dinner for the night. He stood at the stove, placing a pan on top, and going over to fetch some oil from the cabinet. He knew exactly what to make and was glad that they wouldn't be eating mackerel for dinner again.

"Rin?" Called Haru from the table. He had been sitting there with a bored expression for a while until he heard the familiar sound of raindrops outside the kitchen window.

"Hm?" He answered, looking at Haru staring curiously out of the window.

"Do you like the rain?" He asked, continuing to look out the window.

"Um…" mused Rin, staring out the window as well. He listened to the peaceful sound of rainfall, getting lost in his thoughts for a few moments. He soon came back to reality, a smile on his face as if he'd just thought of a great idea. "Yeah." He answered. "It's sounds really nice." He murmured. Rin turned back to the stove moving the bottle to the side of the counter and folding Haru's apron next to it.

"What are you doing?" Asked Haru, taking note of Rin pushing the apron off to the side.

"Just give me a second." Smiled Rin, going over to open the window even wider. The sound of rain filled the kitchen even more than it had before as Rin leaned against the counter scrolling through his phone.

Haru continued staring at him, confused, his actions making no sense to him. He still didn't get what was going on as Rin locked his phone, placing it on the table before him. A soft and slow medley of piano played and a few puzzle pieces clicked. So by the time Rin came to stand before Haru his hand outstretched Haru could only stare trying to convince himself that Rin wasn't doing what he thought he was doing.

"Let's dance Haru." Smiled Rin, beckoning him with his fingers.

Haru's cheeks reddened. "I-I, no I can't dance…"

"It's okay." Rin smiled sympathetically reaching for hold of his hand. "It's slow, just follow my lead." He squeezed his hand reassuringly as he pulled Haru out of his chair and to the open area of the kitchen.

"So you put your hands here." Rin instructed, grabbing Haru's hands and placing them on his shoulders. "And I put mine here." He finished, placing his own hands on Haru's waist. "Now we just kind of sway, side to side." He said, as he pulled Haru slightly to follow him as they moved, swaying slightly.

Haru moved along with Rin, starting to feel a bit pitiful since they were barely swaying. He looked up at Rin as he rested his forehead on his own as he noticed Haru start to pout. Rin smiled, staring into Haru's eyes and Haru couldn't help it with such a loving pair of eyes on him.

"This is pretty lame dancing." He chuckled, prompting Rin to laugh along with him.

"Well yeah." Laughed Rin, tightening his arms around Haru's waist and pulling him more into an embrace. "But it's romantic isn't it?" He murmured by his ear.

Haru flushed, lightly resting his head on Rin's shoulder as he continued to just slightly sway them side-to-side. He listened to the sounds of the rain hitting the pavement, pairing perfectly with the soft singing and piano-playing in the background. Together, they enhanced the atmosphere, setting such a soft and sentimental mood.

Haru tightened his arms around Rin, burying his face into the side of his neck. "It is." He agreed quietly, listening to the rain, the music, and simply enjoying such a tender moment with the love of his life.


	21. Chapter 21: Arguing

**Day 21: Arguing **

Haru quickly walked down the stairs in search of his boyfriend. After coming back from competing in Rio, they finally decided to move out of Haru's house to a much nicer apartment in Tokyo. Haru just wanted to make sure they were ready to leave by next week so he could confirm with the realtor. He headed towards the kitchen, stopping at the corner when he heard Rin quietly talking on the phone.

"I can't come today." He spoke softly. "Can't I come by next week?"

Haru remained pressed against the wall, his mind racing to uneasy thoughts as Rin continued speaking. This wasn't the first time that Haru had found Rin sneaking phone calls around the house.

"Yeah we're probably moving by next week but I'm sure I can find some time to go over." Rin laughed. "Alright perfect, I can't wait." He replied before saying his goodbye.

Haru's uneasiness escalated as he abruptly turned the corner to catch Rin slightly jumping at his appearance, trying to sneak his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey." Rin smiled nonchalantly. "You kinda scared me." He chuckled as he walked over to Haru.

"So who were you on the phone with?" He asked, trying to keep a straight face as Rin lightly touched his arm.

"Um I… it was an old friend from Australia." He smiled easily.

"Ah, is he coming to Japan?"

"Oh no, he just wanted to catch up really quick."

"Oh." Haru replied, flinching away from Rin's touch. "That doesn't make sense then since I mean you were making plans to see them next week." He deadpanned taking a step away from Rin. He watched as realization dawned on Rin's face, as he understood that Haru had heard more than he thought he had.

He opened his mouth once or twice to speak, not really knowing what to say. Rin doing so only turned Haru's uneasiness into anger. Why did Rin lie? What was he hiding and why wouldn't he explain what was going on or even deny what Haru was clearly thinking?

"Haru-"

"Who were you on the phone with Rin?" Haru nearly shouted.

"Haru." Rin said incredulously. "It's not what you think."

"So what is it then? This isn't the first time I've found you and your secret phone calls who are you talking to?!"

"Haru let me explain-"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Haru!" Rin exclaimed.

"Are you?!" Haru yelled as the feeling of utter betrayal settled in his heart, tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"NO! Why would you even think that?" Rin panicked reaching over to hold on to Haru, seeing his eyes begin to water. He rarely ever saw Haru cry.

"Well what else am I supposed to think?!" Haru shouted, shaking Rin off. "Why would you?"

"Haru I already told youI'm not! I would never cheat on you, I love you!"

"So what are you keeping from me?"

Rin bit his lip, and his hesitation only crushed Haru even more.

"See! You can't even answer!" He shouted.

"Haru won't you just listen to what I'm saying!" Rin shouted, starting to get a little pissed off himself. "I'm not cheating on you! I've loved you for as long as I could remember, being with you is something I would've never imagined happening and we're finally starting a life together. You are the love of my life, why would I throw all of that away?"

Haru remained silent, forcing himself to keep his eyes away from Rin. He knew he would get swept up by him and refused to let this go so easily since he finally confronted him.

"Haru look at me." Rin insisted angrily, reaching for his face. "Why won't you believe me?" He asked quietly, staring into the blue pools directly in front of him. Haru remained staring at him, unmoving nor saying anything else.

"Fine." Rin muttered, releasing his face. "Believe what you want." He said as he walked past Haru, who remained standing there, slamming the door as he walked out of the house.

Haru stood there, unable to will himself to move. He wiped the tears that had spilled over angrily with his shirt sleeve. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. All he could feel was the tiny cracks stretching over his heart and pulling him under.


	22. Chapter 22: Making Up

**Day 22: Making Up**

_**Continuation of Day 21…**_

_Rin stared out of the cab window, lost in his thoughts as he tried to reign in his emotions. How could Haru even begin to think that he would ever cheat on him honestly! Rin fumed for a few moments but sighed exasperatedly because he knew that in the end he didn't have a reason to be pissed off. The one who had every right to be was Haru. His reaction was understandable. Just the thought of Haru with someone else set Rin's nerves on edge. Dammit, he should've just explained everything despite ruining the surprise in order to avoid this. That's what any other sane person would've done. He shouldn't have just walked out on him like that. He shouldn't have left him on the brink of tears. Rin's fist clenched as he mentally reprimanded himself. He loves Haru more than anything, why did he leave him like that? He continued staring out the window, noticing that they would soon arrive to where he was going. _

"_What's done is done." He thought to himself. "Let's just get it and hopefully Haru is willing to hear me out." He assured himself as the cab pulled to a stop right in front of the jeweler's. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Haru laid in bed facing the wall. He was curled up on top of the covers his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. He had stood in the kitchen for a while before he finally made it upstairs. He refused to let himself cry anymore than he already had. He would continue to lay in bed, staring at the wall, denying his want for Rin to come home.

Almost in answer to his thoughts he heard the door open downstairs. Haru stiffened a bit. He listened to the footfalls coming up the stairs refusing to turn around as he heard them stop at the doorway. Silence settled in nicely.

"Haru." Rin finally spoke quietly. "If I asked you to please hear me out until the very end would you?"

Haru remained silent for a bit, conflicting thoughts racing. In the end he gave a soft nod before murmring, "Okay." He felt the mattress jostle a little as Rin took a seat.

"Haru. I should've just came clean earlier. I just really wanted to surprise you but I'd rather forget the surprise if it means I don't have to lose you." He spoke softly. "I never cheated on you and I never will." He leaned over, so Haru would have to look at him.

"All those phone calls," Rin began, "…I was actually calling a jeweler's." He reached into his jacket pulling out a little box. "For this." He finished, opening the box to reveal the shiny band it was holding. Haru sat up, not really believing what he was seeing. He took it, gently holding the ring.

"I wanted it to be perfect, so it took a while to actually make…"Rin murmured shyly, running a hand through his hair.

Haru ran his finger across the platinum band, taking note of the little '_R&H' _engraved on the inside. He couldn't help smiling.

"Oh but, before you freak out on me…" Warned Rin, resting his hand on Haru's. "It's a promise ring. I had planned to give it to you once we moved." He said taking the ring and slowly slipping it on Haru's hand. "It's also practice for when we're in a much more settled and secure place and I can finally give you the real thing." He smiled softly. "I mean it would make sense to just get married already but I want to experience more years of dating, and then when we're engaged, and then finally married, maybe…have some kids." Rin bit his lip, feeling the burning heat on his cheeks.

"I see myself spending the rest of my life with you Haru." Rin admitted, holding Haru's face up with a finger under his chin, forcing him to look up at him.

Haru realized he hadn't said a word even though he absolutely loved it. He was touched. He felt so incredibly happy. But he also felt like a complete idiot.

"…I-I'm sorry." He finally got out, throwing his arms around Rin. "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Rin chuckled. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He said, pulling back to look at him. "I could've handled all of it a lot better." He smiled, happy to see Haru smiling back at him.

"I'm still sorry." Haru murmured, resting his forehead against Rin's.

"Just please don't ever doubt me again. I'll love you until the end of time Haru. There's no getting rid of me."

Haru laughed softly. "Good." He reached up pressing his thumb to Rin's bottom lip. "I love it." He said, giving him a kiss. "And I love you." He kissed him again. "So much." He finished, kissing him once more, Rin wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, pulling him in tightly as he captured his mouth completely. It deepened quickly, hands eagerly pushing clothes to the side and pulling them off to feel skin on skin as soon as possible. Haru felt Rin peppering his body with kisses as well as the cool touch of metal from Rin's own ring as he slid his hands down his chest.

They felt for each other as if it were an insatiable need to be as close as possible. Eager to become one as they always did, almost as if they couldn't do so fast enough. There would never be anyone else for either of them. It was a promise, they'd spend the rest of their lives together, happy and in love.


	23. Chapter 23: Morning After

**Day 23 - Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes**

_**Continuation of Day 22…**_

The sunlight streaming in from the cracks of the curtains awoke Haru in the morning. He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was sprawled across Rin's chest, the sheets intertwined beneath them. He smiled looking up at Rin's sleeping face admiring it for a moment. His sleeping face was really cute, but then again he's always cute.

Haru brought his hands to his eyes as he stretched his legs out a bit before suddenly remembering the ring that sat on his finger. He held out his arm admiring the platinum band, smiling thoughtfully to himself before another hand caught his and intertwined their fingers together.

"Good morning." Smiled Rin sleepily as Haru looked up at him, watching as Rin brought their hands to his lips placing a light kiss. He then leaned down placing another kiss on Haru's temple.

"Morning." Smiled Haru, staring into Rin's ruby red eyes. Rin remained looking back at him, bringing their interlaced hands up to Haru's face to softly stroke his cheek with the back of his hand. Haru squeezed Rin's hand feeling the promise ring on Rin's hand with the tip of his finger. Haru could feel his cheeks warm up a bit. He was so happy. He was happier than he thought he could ever be.

"Haru?" murmured Rin.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, leaning up to place his lips against Rin's softly. Rin cupped his face, softly tugging at his hair as he kissed him back. He was completely and utterly happy in their little bubble of morning bliss.


	24. Chapter 24: Getting Married

**Day 24: Getting Married**

"Oh you look perfect!" Cried Gou as she finished straightening up Rin's bowtie. "I already feel like crying."

"Calm down." He complained as he nudged her.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked cheerfully, clutching at one of his hands. "Actually I'm surprised you're not bright red right now, I expect you to be crying by the end of it though."

"I hope not. I kind of don't want to let all these people see me cry." He muttered but then smiled. He remembered Haru's surprise when he proposed at dinner the night before competition. It was probably the most publicized thing throughout the 2020 olympics. The publicity had died down throughout their year long engagement but it would probably explode once again since today was the big day. Rin was undeniably excited, above all nervous of course, but he couldn't wait to see those two doors at the end of the aisle open up to reveal his husband to be.

"I'm really happy for you." Smiled Gou, touching his arm. "I love seeing you so happy."

Rin smiled back at her, holding her hand. "Thank you." He replied, kissing her hair.

"Okay." She murmured, straightening up his tux jacket one last time. "I'm going to go take my seat. Good luck." She squeezed his hand reassuringly, before going off to take her seat next to Seijuro.

Rin was surprised that she was still dating him. He took one look around the hall seeing their close friends and family chatting amongst themselves waiting for the ceremony to start. Bushels of cherry blossom bouquets were hung at the end of each row, decorated with ribbons beautifully. Rin had chosen cherry blossoms himself since he thought that it was a symbol of their relationship somehow. Haru had happily agreed. Rin took a last glance over at their high school friends who they had maintained contact with after all these years and they all smiled back happily at him.

Rin jumped slightly and his nerves peaked at the sound of piano starting to play. He stood tall, facing forward as their guests rose to their feet. He could feel his heart beating ridiculously fast and he tried to calm himself down, not wanting to wear his emotions on his face. The doors opened and he felt his heart stop completely at the sight of his lover.

His blue hair matched the white tux perfectly, a small arrangement of cherry blossoms and other flowers in his hands, and finally his blue eyes shining complimenting the slight blush he wore. His eyes met Rin's and Rin couldn't help breaking out in a cheesy grin. He unintentionally bit his lip as Haru walked down the aisle, unable to believe that this was really happening when it felt just like a dream. Haru smiled brightly at him, as he took Rin's extended him to stand on the altar.

"Hey." Smiled Haru, touching Rin's face softly. "Don't cry yet, you won't get through vows like that."

"I'm not crying." He chuckled as he wiped his watery eyes with his fingers.

Haru laughed, reaching for one of Rin's hands instead and keeping a hold of it. "I love you." He murmured.

Rin glanced over at him, easing his nerves and replacing them with the excitement of finally making Haru utterly, completely, and _officially_, his. And of course he becoming Haru's utterly, completely, and officially, as well.

"I love you too." He replied sincerely, as he rubbed his thumb on the back of Haru's hand. They smiled one last time at each other before facing forward and finally letting the ceremony begin.


	25. Chapter 25: Kids

**Day 25 - Kids**

_**(Only 5 more days left!)**_

"_Hikaru is such a blessing_._" _Haru thought to himself. He wasn't the least bit troublesome growing up. He never really cried or threw tantrums, always very obedient and loving. The boy sat calmly in the tub, smiling up at Haru as he washed his hair, threading the maroon strands through his fingers.

"You know," Haru began, "You're going to look just like your father when you grow up." He laughed, pinching his cheek slightly, "It's a little weird."

"Weird?" The five year old questioned. "But Narume and Kiyoko look just like you too!"

"It's just the hair." Replied Haru. "I don't think your sisters will grow up to look like me." He smiled.

"But-" began Hikaru before he was interrupted by Rin's yelling in the hallway.

"Haru!" Cried Rin. "Help!"

"With what?" He asked, turning to look at his husband only to find him trying to walk with two identical giggling little girls clinging to his ankles.

Haru sighed. "Really? You can't handle a couple of two year olds?"

"No because there's two of them!" Rin complained.

"Daddy we'll let you go if you carry us around like princesses." Offered Narume.

"Yeah!" Seconded Kiyoko. "Or else we're never letting you go."

"Okay fine, fine." Agreed Rin. "Just let go of my legs."

Haru chuckled to himself as he watched Rin balance the twins in his arms before coming to stand in the bathroom doorway. "Are you two almost done? I already put the movie in." He said.

"Yeah just let me get Hikaru dressed." Haru answered.

"Daddy can we make popcorn?" Asked the two girls.

"Can we?" Hikaru looked pleadingly at Haru.

"Yeah _daddy, _can we?" Smirked Rin.

"Mmm, fine okay, make some in the meantime." Haru agreed, reaching for the towel on the counter. The others cheered, before leaving to the kitchen and Haru began drying Hikaru off. Once he was dressed in his PJ's the two headed downstairs and to the living room where the rest of their family sat.

"Are we ready?" Asked Rin.

Hikaru gasped. "No wait I forgot my blanket!" He cried before rushing back upstairs.

"Wait I want a stuffed animal!" shouted Narume, following after her brother.

"I do too!" Seconded Kiyoko, running after the rest of them.

Rin laughed. "I don't know when we're going to start this movie then."

Haru laughed along with him as he took a seat beside him. "Well as long as the kids are happy." He smiled as he stretched out his legs onto Rin's lap.

"Of course." Said Rin, absentmindedly, running a hand up and down Haru's leg. "But what about me?" He teased, leaning in closer.

"Well you're happy too aren't you?" Smirked Haru.

"Blissfully." Replied Rin.

"Then everything is good." Said Haru just before Rin placed his lips against his own, kissing him softly.

"HEY!" Cried the kids as they came back to the living room, clutching something in each of their hands. "Where are we supposed to sit?"

"Ah okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry." Apologized Rin, giving Haru one last kiss before sitting down properly. The two girls climbed into Rin's arms, nuzzling into his chest, and pushing their legs under Haru's. Hikaru sat on Haru's thighs, covering them both with his blanket. Rin reached for the popcorn bowl, placing it in the middle, and finally hitting play on the DVD.

They were watching "Ponyo", for what would be about the 5th time now but the kids just absolutely loved it. They watched it intently, too intently to notice as their father's hands found each other, remaining clasped at the top of the couch. It was just another night in the Matsuoka-Nanase household.


	26. Chapter 26: Cooking & Baking

**Day 26: Cooking/Baking **

"_Why am I on baking duty?" Asked Haru as he pulled out the flour from the top cabinet. _

"_Because you can't seem to break your habit of only cooking mackerel." Replied Rin. _

"_That's not…" Haru began but stopped. He grimaced as the kids giggled at him._

"_Cheer up." Chuckled Rin, placing a swift kiss on his cheek. "You get to make strawberry shortcake." _

"_I want to help!" Cheered Kiyoko, her pigtails bouncing as she jumped up excitedly. _

"_Me too!" Agreed Hikaru, raising his hand up high. _

_Rin smiled at the energetic pair, taking note that Narume hadn't followed their lead. "You don't want to bake?" He asked her. _

"_No I want to help you make the ramen instead." She smiled up at him. _

"_Okay then, looks like we have our teams." Rin smiled at Haru. _

"_Alright then." Haru smiled back at him as he ruffled Hikaru's hair lightly. "Let's get to work then."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Matsuoka-Nanase kitchen party had started off smoothly. Rin had his set up with Narume up on a a stool, stirring the pasta as it boiled while he chopped up the vegetables to the side. Meanwhile, Hikaru easily measured the ingredients for the cake while Haru tried to teach Kiyoko how to crack an egg.

However, after Kiyoko dropped three eggs on the kitchen floor, as well as bumping into Hikaru who then littered flour everywhere, they finally gave up and went to watch cartoons, planning to return to decorate the cake instead.

"Daddy?" Called Narume from her stool.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said as he mixed the vegetables all together in one bowl.

"Can I go watch cartoons with Kiyoko and Hikaru?"

"You don't want to help anymore?" He grinned.

"But I already helped a little…" She mused, rocking her ponytail back and forth.

Rin laughed. "Okay okay go have fun." He picked her up, kissing her hair once, before setting her down and taking off.

"Looks like our teams left us." Smirked Haru.

"Yeah." Chuckled Rin, as he stirred the vegetables in with the rest.

"I'm just happy I got to put the cake into the oven without another accident." Haru sighed, wrapping his arms around Rin's waist as he nuzzled into his neck. "Oh look now I have all this free time while I wait for it to bake."

"Oh?" Smirked Rin, as he reached for the lid, placing it tightly on the pot. "However will you spend your free time…" Rin mused as Haru began kissing the crook of his neck.

Haru turned Rin around, walking him until his back hit the wall. Rin smiled mischievously at his husband, threading a hand in his hair as he looked up at him. He craned his neck up, leaning down to lock their lips together.

Haru kissed him back eagerly, their lips moving softly as their tongues sought entrance into the other's. Haru's hands moved down Rin's chest, circling back around as he lifted his shirt up slightly, drawing circles on Rin's lower back with the tips of his fingers. Their lips parted for a second and Rin let out a slight moan, reaching down to tightly grip Haru's ass.

"Rin!" Gasped Haru, smacking him lightly. "What if the kids-"

"The kids won't- OH SHIT!" He shouted running over to quickly take the lid off of the overflowing pot. "God dammit." He muttered, stirring the ramen as it went back down. "This is why you shouldn't distract me while I'm cooking." He teased.

"I can't help it." Chuckled Haru. "You just look so handsome while doing it." He smiled, tugging at Rin's shirt sleeve.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He smirked.

"Fine." Said Haru, raising his hands up in defense. He walked around Rin, stopping to pull himself up on the counter. "I'm going to sit right here and just watch you."

Rin smiled. "That's just even more of an invitation."

"Is it really?" Haru smiled, looking suggestively at him.

"Okay you know what I'll just leave the lid halfway, it shouldn't spill like that." He stammered. "Okay come here." He smiled, standing between Haru legs as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Haru quickly pulled Rin back to his mouth, kissing him hungrily as he dug his nails into Rin's shoulder blades. Rin knew they couldn't go past making out at the moment, but he could feel his self-control wavering the moment Haru wrapped his legs around him, pulling him closer.

"_Shit."_ He thought to himself. Haru really knew how to drive him crazy. But no matter what he knew he'd have to wait to finish the rest until after dinner.


	27. Chapter 27: One of Their Birthdays

**Day 27 - One of Their Birthdays **

"_By what time do you think you'll be back?" Asked Gou as she picked up a smiling Hikaru, giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_An hour or two." Answered Rin as he gave a kiss goodbye to Narume and Kiyoko. _

"_Well okay, but isn't it a little late to be having a beach picnic?" Replied Gou. _

"_It was Rin's idea." Smiled Haru. _

"_Hey it's all for you!" Rin accused Haru. "Besides it's barely 8, and picnics are much prettier in the moonlight in my opinion." _

"_Okay okay, let's just get going." Laughed Haru. "You guys be good to Aunt Gou, we'll be back soon." He pointed at the kids who sat scattered across the living room, each pulling out a different toy for Gou to look at. _

"_Okay!" Waved the kids from their spots. _

"_You two have fun." Smiled Gou as she went to close the door behind them. _

"_Oh we will." Smirked Rin. _

"_Oh my god, get out of here already!" She laughed, promptly closing the door. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You know," began Haru, leaning back into Rin's chest. "Not that I'm complaining, but I thought we'd just be going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh so you don't like my brilliant idea and home cooked meal?" Rin complained playfully, cocking his head to look at Haru better.

"No idiot." He said, turning slightly to look at Rin straight on. "Did you not hear my 'I'm not complaining part'!? I just didn't expect this, that's all." He smiled, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. "In fact I actually like this better."

"Mm." Grinned Rin. "Well the whole idea was I wouldn't be able to hold you like this while sitting at a dinner table so…"

"Okay yeah I definitely like this better." Replied Haru with another kiss.

They sat on a blanket close to the shore, with another blanket wrapped around their shoulders. Haru sat, between Rin's legs, his back resting against his chest, a glass of champagne in his hand. Rin's chin rested on Haru shoulder, nuzzling into his neck with his arms wrapped around his waist. Now with a family, they couldn't spend as much alone time as they were able to back then, so moments like these were special. Intimate.

Rin pressed a soft kiss to the crook of Haru's neck. He was happy to be sitting here with the love of his life in the moonlight, especially on such a special day.

"Okay." Rin murmured, unwinding his arms to reach over into the basket set beside them. He pulled out a small neatly wrapped box with a shiny silver bow on top of it, handing it to a surprised Haru.

"More presents?" He asked, slightly pursing his lips as he set his glass down.

"You deserve them all." Smiled Rin, kissing his hair. "Now open it."

"Okay." Grinned Haru as he pulled off the bow. He ripped off the wrapping paper easily, revealing the black felt box inside. He opened it slowly, showcasing the gold skeleton watch and it's black band sitting proudly.

"Oh my god, Rin…" Gaped Haru, turning around so that he was sitting facing him now. "I love it, thank you!" He cheered as he threw his arms around him.

"You're welcome." Rin laughed, wrapping an arm around him. "Here, let me put it on you." He said, reaching for the box. Haru gave it to him and watched as Rin took it out, taking Haru's wrist and putting it on him.

"There." He smiled. "It looks great." Rin looked on as Haru smiled thankfully at him, reaching over for his own glass of champagne. He raised it slightly, before speaking as if it were a toast. "Happy Birthday Haru."

Rin tried to bring the glass to his lips but it was sadly knocked out of his hand as Haru lunged at him, wrapping his arms around him and knocking him down. Haru quickly captured Rin's mouth kissing him passionately as he pulled at his sweater. Rin kissed him back, cradling Haru's face with both hands to further deepen the kiss.

The rolling waves and the silence of the night set the atmosphere beautifully, and Rin couldn't help the cheesy thoughts running through his head, one in particular being:

"_God I am so smitten with you."_

But little did Rin know, Haru was in almost the same boat as him. Rather he was just grateful to spend another birthday with him, and even more grateful that they would spend many more together throughout the years.


	28. Chapter 28: Doing Something Ridiculous

**Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous **

_Haru rushed across campus quickly to his previous class, where he had left his binder. He didn't want to miss out on the lecture in his current class so he walked as quickly possible finally reaching the classroom door. _

"_Excuse me sensei, but did I leave my binder in here?" He asked breathlessly. _

"_Oh yes, Rin just left to return it to you." _

_Haru sighed. "Okay, thank you very much." He said, giving a slight bow before leaving. Haru quickly rushed back to his current class, hoping to find Rin on the way there but no such luck. He got to the door expecting Rin to be inside, opening it only to find out that he was not. _

"_There you are Nanase-kun." Said his teacher. "Matsuoka-kun just came by to return your binder, but since he couldn't find you he went back to his class, if you run along you might be able to catch up to him." _

_Haru pressed his lips into a thin line trying not to be disrespectful by letting his exasperation slip through. "Thank you sensei." He replied, giving another bow. _

_Haru rushed back across campus to the other classroom feeling his anger slowly building. He mentally cursed Rin for not leaving the binder in the class instead of making him run around school on this wild goose chase. Once he reached the door, he hoped with all his might that Rin was inside after not finding him on his walk there or else he'd explode. _

_He hesitantly opened the door and couldn't silence his exasperated groan when he couldn't find Rin there. He quickly apologized running back outside to the courtyard. Haru was tired, frustrated, and a little pissed off when he finally heard a familiar voice calling him. _

"_Haru!" waved a cheerful Rin, running over to him. "I'm so glad I finally caught you, I've been running everywhere looking for you!" He laughed. _

"_SO WAS I!" He shouted. "What the hell you idiot?" _

"_Hey, what is all this?" Asked Rin, taken aback. "I thought I was being a good friend by personally bringing your binder to you! At least act appreciative." He finished, narrowing his eyes. _

"_I would've appreciated you just giving it to my teacher!" _

"_Well maybe I just wanted to take a break and come see you!" _

_Haru remained silent for a moment not really knowing what to say to that. He sighed before speaking, trying to calm down. "Well I guess it doesn't matter anymore then…" He murmured. He looked away, a slight blush on his cheeks as he reached for his binder. _

"_You wanted to see me too right?" Smiled Rin, enjoying the blush on Haru's cheeks. _

"_That's not-" _

—

"Can you please stop laughing so I can tell you the rest of my dream?" Asked Haru as he glared at Rin from his seat on the couch. He sat watching his husband, who was rocking baby Hikaru back and forth in his arms.

"I'm trying." He managed to say between chuckles.

"Okay I guess I just won't finish." Said Haru, crossing his arms.

"No no, go on!" Rin exclaimed. "It sounded like it was just getting romantic."

Haru scoffed. "I'm married to you, I see you almost every waking moment, I don't need you invading my dreams."

Rin turned around, smirking at the comment. He walked over to Haru, bending over just enough to make sure their faces were nearly touching. He closed the distance with a quick kiss before speaking.

"But you like seeing me there don't you?" He asked smugly, not moving away.

Haru averted his eyes as he felt his cheeks warm up. Rin chuckled at the gesture, leaning in to kiss him again making sure to bite Haru's bottom lip slightly, just like he knew he liked but would never admit it.

"Alright, alright." murmured Rin, pulling away to admire Haru's flushed face. "Finish telling me your dream before we get carried away, besides I'm still holding our son." He smiled happily, taking a seat next to Haru.

Haru looked at Rin, smiling at the phrase 'our son'. "Okay." He said. "So then I said…" He began, continuing on his retelling of his dream. However, all the while wondering about when he had become the easily moved and flustered one in the relationship.

—

_**Note: Rin and Haru had all their kids through a surrogate mother, because they wanted them to look a little like them. They had their first kid, Hikaru after 3-4 years of takes place a couple months after Hikaru was born. **_


	29. Chapter 29: Doing Something Sweet

**Day 29: Doing Something Sweet**

_Haru knew that no matter what he did he could not open his eyes. No matter what or else it would give him away. It had taken a lot of courage and some very convincing acting to even move in closer, nuzzling into Rin and holding onto his arm. Why wouldn't Rin just tell him he liked him? Haru already knew, what was he waiting for? _

"_Maybe he's scared that I don't feel the same way." Haru thought. Well Haru knew, that he could be very unexpressive but couldn't Rin just know? "Or even just boldly take a chance and make a move! That would make things a lot easier." _

_Haru's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Rin's lips on his hair, his heart immediately skipping a beat. He felt it skip a few more, racing faster as he listened to Rin's whispered words. _

"_You idiot." Haru thought to himself. He wanted to just 'wake up' and tell him he "you don't have to keep anything to yourself you moron" but decided against it. He didn't want this to be the situation in which they confessed their love and what not. _

"_Dammit. How do I tell you I love you too?" thought Haru. _

Rin glanced over at Haru who he could see physically shaking. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd been fine, apart from being obviously irritable, when Rin had picked him up that morning and while they waited to board but Rin could see he was no longer just irritated. He seemed extremely troubled, maybe even scared, but why?

"Haru are you okay?" Rin asked.

"I'm fine." Haru replied quickly in a nervous tone. He stared out of the airplane window refusing to look at Rin.

Rin knew he was lying. He continued staring at his friend, watching as he continued staring out of the window, his fingers tensely clutching onto the armrest. It was only when Haru frantically looked up at the announcement of take-off that Rin finally understood and he couldn't stifle his giggle. Haru looked at him questioningly.

"You're scared of flying." Rin stated with a smile.

"I, well, I-I uh…" stuttered Haru, looking away quickly. "Not really…" He murmured quietly.

"Not really?" Rin shouted incredulously. He couldn't help laughing as Haru glared at him.

However Rin put his humor aside as the plane started moving watching as his friend tensed up once again, clutching on both arm rests for dear life now.

"Hey." Said Rin softly, placing a hand on Haru shoulder. "Calm down and breathe, it's really not that bad."

Haru took in a shaky breath but his nerves instantly peaked as the plane ascended, his stomach flipping as it did. Panicked, he clutched onto Rin's hand, holding it tightly with his own. "Rin…" He said unsteadily.

"Okay okay, just look at me!" Said Rin reaching out to pull Haru's face in his direction, keeping his hand there to rub soothing circles on his cheek. "You're okay, we're okay, everything is going to be okay. I''m here with you and we'll be in Sydney in no time, and we'll go to the beach, and I'll take you to the, you know the opera house and everything is fine okay?" Rin quickly said, looking into Haru's eyes trying to distract him somehow.

"Okay." murmured Haru quietly, giving Rin a small nod.

"Here, why don't you try to take a nap?" Suggested Rin, pulling Haru's head onto his shoulder. "It'll make everything easier." He said quietly, looking away to hide the apparent blush on his cheeks.

"I'll try." He heard Haru reply softly.

Rin let out a sigh as he looked around the plane, unsuccessfully trying to keep his eyes away from Haru. He couldn't help glancing at the top of his head resting on his shoulder, or their intertwined hands that remained on the armrest. He could feel his blush heat up even more, so he decided to just pay attention to the movie they were playing instead of just torturing himself by staring at the person he loved who didn't know he did.

Rin was finally starting to understand the storyline when he felt his hand slide off the armrest and into his lap along with Haru's, still intact. He glanced over, jumping slightly as Haru nuzzled in closer tightening his other arm around Rin's as if he was hugging it.

Rin didn't know what to do. All he could do was wonder if God was testing him. He could feel Haru's even breathing on his neck and he definitely couldn't handle it, but he definitely couldn't wake him up either. Rin let out an exasperated sigh, looking down at Haru sleeping soundly. He gazed at him lovingly, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. He couldn't help but lean down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"You're making it really hard to keep my feelings to myself, you know?" Rin whispered quietly as he rested his forehead on Haru's head. The rest of this trip was going to be very difficult.

_**Note: Just to clarify, this takes place on the plane ride to Australia, before Rin and Haru started dating. The trip to Australia is sort of what sets up the slow start of their relationship which is the first couple of days in this thing. Yeah ^_^**_

_**(PS: Only one more left!)**_


	30. Chapter 30: Doing Something Hot

**Day 30: Doing Something Hot**

_**Our Finale! Thank you so much for reading and a special thank you to all who followed, favorited, and reviewed. The entirety of these took longer than 30 days since I'm a lazy shit but I am happy to say that it is now complete. I enjoyed writing all of these and I hope you all enjoyed reading them. I also hope I helped feed your RinHaru feels like I did mine. Now once again one more and final, thank you. **_

_**Now please enjoy the 30 Days of RinHaru Finale.**_

—

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Screamed Rin as he turned around, holding out a shampoo bottle in his defense. He wiped water out of his eyes with his other hand as he heard Haru's laughter, looking at him laughing his ass off, holding onto the shower door for support. "Haru!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Haru managed to say between his laughs.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Rin yelled at him. He'd been showering, trying to wash his hair when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders from behind, who else wouldn't have been scared shitless.

"I"m sorry!" Haru repeated, pressing his fingertips to his mouth. "I was just trying to surprise you."

Rin let out a sigh. "I didn't even hear you come in…" Murmured Rin, taking in a deep breath.

"Hey." Smiled Haru, finally getting his laughter under control. He walked over to Rin, wrapping his arms around his neck from behind. "Don't be mad." He said, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "Come on, it's late, the kids are completely knocked out, and your husband is naked, clinging to you in the shower…waiting for you to kiss him…" He murmured between kisses, a smile on his lips as Rin slowly turned around.

"Waiting huh?" Smirked Rin, placing his hands on Haru's waist, pulling him in closer.

"Desperately." Haru whispered, clinging onto Rin tighter as his mouth came crushing down on him. The hot water continued falling on them as they clung to each other, their hands trying to feel as much of the other as possible.

They kissed roughly, their lips moving together passionately with their tongues delving into each other mouths. Rin broke the kiss, biting at Haru's bottom lip as he stared at him, the lust apparent in his eyes. Rin moved down Haru's neck, kissing and biting as he went along, making sure to press Haru up against the wall. He craned his neck downwards, nipping along his chest, smiling to himself as he noticed the marks starting to form.

A moan escaped Haru's lips, a hand in Rin's hair, tugging slightly at the sensation. He could admit to himself that Rin biting him turned him on. Haru placed a finger under Rin's chin, lifting his face up to lock their lips together once again. He took advantage of the moment, reversing it so it was Rin pressed up against the wall now.

Haru reached down, taking hold of Rin in his hand, making sure to stroke him slowly. He sucked at his neck, taking pleasure in Rin's shorts breaths and groans. Rin reached around, squeezing Haru's ass before slipping a finger in. Haru yelped in surprise, moaning softly into Rin's neck as he added another finger, scissoring them.

"Rin…" Groaned Haru, his nails digging into Rin's chest. Rin wound his hand into Haru's hair, tugging on it to angle his mouth up, letting his tongue slip back into it. Haru pressed his own length against Rin's, touching each as he bucked his hips stroking them together.

"Shit…" muttered Rin, a moan following. He was reaching his limit. He kissed Haru once more, letting his tongue run across his bottom lip as he pulled his fingers out. "Turn around." He grunted letting his hand slide down Haru's waist.

He looked on as Haru did so, a lewd expression on his face. He loomed over him, reaching for Haru's hands as he spoke. "Put your hands here." He said tightening his fingers, as his handprints appeared through the steam on the glass doors.

Rin pulled on Haru's hair, craning his neck as he placed a kiss on his jaw.

"Rin please…" He moaned, as Rin's hands glided up his arms and down to his waist where he gripped him tightly. Another moan escaped Haru's lips as he felt Rin push into him.

"Ah…" Rin hissed through his teeth as Haru tightened around him. He started off slowly before picking up speed, delighting in the sounds Haru was making.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was added to the sound of running water, as their moans and cries of pleasure filled the bathroom. It was fast and hard, fulfilling their heady need of holding each other, like riding on ecstasy, crashing down at the top, Haru's back against Rin's turning his head to press their lips together as they rode out their climax.

The pair made their way back to their bedroom soon after cleaning up, dressing in their PJ's before climbing into bed together.

Rin praised Haru with kisses, pressing his lips to his forehead, his nose, his eyes, and finally on his lips. Haru wore a small smile, happy with the affection.

"Goodnight husband." Rin murmured happily, nuzzling his nose into Haru's hair as he tightened his arms around him.

"Goodnight…husband." Haru added, knowing it would make Rin happy. He laid there with his eyes open, not feeling sleepy at all. He listened to the sound of Rin's heartbeat and his steady breathing, losing himself in his thoughts as he remembered all the happy moments that he's shared with his partner over the years.

He smiled to himself. "Rin." Spoke Haru softly, hoping he hadn't fallen asleep already.

"Mm?" Rin answered, nuzzling Haru.

"I have something to tell you."

There was a pause. "Is it good or bad?" He asked.

"It could be both." Replied Haru.

Another pause. "Is it serious?"

"Mmm…kind of but then again not."

Rin sighed. "Okay what is it?"

"I heard what you said." Haru spoke softly. "On the plane to Sydney back then."

"Back then…" mumbled Rin, trying to figure out what Haru meant. "Wait, are you talking about that time in high school? And that time when you were supposed to be asleep?" He asked accusingly.

"Yeah that time." Said Haru. "Doesn't it make it better knowing that I was actually awake during it all?" He asked, looking up at him.

Rin remained for a silent, remembering what he had whispered as well as to how Haru had clinged to him, never letting go of his hand. "Yeah it does." He chuckled, feeling himself flush a bit. "Okay then I have something to tell you." He said playfully.

"What is it?" Asked Haru eagerly, folding his hands on Rin's chest and resting his chin there to look up at him properly.

"Okay so remember that time in middle school when I left to Australia?" Rin asked as he lightly ran a finger down Haru's cheek.

"Yeah of course. That time you left me." Haru complained.

Rin chuckled. "Apart from that." He smiled. "Well from my time there, I accidentally covered my notebook in your name. I hadn't noticed until my teacher called me out on it." He finished bashfully.

"Really?" Asked Haru incredulously. "Because I-" He stopped, cutting himself off. "I nothing."

"What is it?" Asked Rin immediately. "You have to finish it now." He pushed on interestedly, a smile on his face.

"No I don't." Haru replied.

"Come on…"Rin egged on, thinking of ways to make him say it before a thought hit him. "You…did you have one too?" He asked. Haru remained silent.

"You had one too didn't you?" he asked, smiling. Haru's silence indicated a yes. "Do you still have it?"

"Because I still actually have mine." Rin added when Haru didn't reply, finally earning a weak nod from Haru.

"I just…really missed you okay…" he murmured, finally looking up from where he was hiding.

Haru was caught by surprise as a laughing Rin, tightened his arms around him, crushing him to his chest.

"God you make me so happy." He laughed, releasing his hold a bit to look at his lover's face. "Every moment that we've been together I'm amazed at just how happy you keep me." Rin gazed at him adoringly, reaching out to swipe a few hairs to the side with his fingertips. "I love you Haruka Nanase." He spoke softly. "I always have and I always will."

Haru smiled, reaching out to cup his face with one hand. He grazed his face with a fingertip tracing the outline of his eyes, his nose, his lips, doing so as he finally spoke. "Words aren't enough." He said simply. "There are not enough of them for me to say everything I want." He smiled. "I love you Rin."

Rin smiled back at him, leaning in to press their lips together for a moment. He pulled back as Haru nestled onto his chest, making himself comfortable. Rin wrapped his arms around him tightly, leaning his cheek against his hair.

Love is an incredibly stupid and yet absolutely necessary thing that we all want. And once you find someone you soon also find just how extensive it is. You soon find yourself living just for the sake of that other person.

You're in love with them, and strangely enough you're also in love with every little thing about them. Their smile, their laugh, their voice, their eyes. Even when they're at their lowest, or angry you still love them with all your heart. You take pleasure in just being by their side, whether you're out on an adventure or simply laying in bed gazing into the other's eyes. Whether your kissing for the first or the millionth time you can't help but feel eerily happy beside them.

The beginnings of their love were rocky. They were also definitely awkward and unordinary beginnings, but they led to years of happiness, and love, and life. They grew together and raised a family, and just like they promised each other many more years of happiness and love would be spent together. All because two people fell in love. And that was always a comforting thought to think about before falling asleep.

—

_**Fin.**_


End file.
